


THE PACK

by Mystic75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic75/pseuds/Mystic75
Summary: Terra was raised in isolation by people who were not her parents, for a purpose that she didn't know. When Sam finds her running for her life in the woods and offers to help her. Can the Winchesters protect her from the prophecy that has ruled her life since birth and the man who means to make it a reality? And can Sam get past what she is?---DARK RAPE---ALTERNATE UNIVERSE
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT own any characters from the Supernatural Series, only the original characters. And I am not profiting from this work.

From the moment Terra was born, people told her that she was special. They would tell her that she was destined for something great. She always had everything she needed. And when she asked why she was never allowed outside, they just told her that it was too dangerous for her to go out. 'THEY' being Jodie and Maurice. Besides the people that came to the house everyday to tutor her, they were the only people she ever saw. She was never abused by them, but they never showed her any love either. She once asked them if they were her parents, but they laughed and said that her parents were dead.

"TONIGHT'S THE NIGHT TERRA!", Maurice cheered as he strolled into the kitchen where Terra was eating breakfast. She furrowed her brows in confusion. "IT'S YOUR 18th BIRTHDAY!" He threw his arms in the air and slumped in the chair across from her. He threw his elbows up on the table and propped his chin in his hands, smiling at her.

"What are you talking about?", Terra asked. "My birthday isn't until tomorrow". Maurice giggled and stole a piece of bacon off her plate and popped it into his mouth. she glared at him. He was not Terra's favorite person in her tiny world and every day, it seemed, he got more and more irritating. He would ogle her, undressing her with his eyes. And sometimes he would slap her behind when she walked past him. Terra did her best to avoid him altogether. But Jodie had been gone since last night so she was alone in the house with him.

"It'll be your Birthday at 12:03am Sweetheart!, Maurice cooed. "And, mm-mm, you have no idea what's in store for you tonight!" The way he was looking at her and being all cryptic, was making her nervous. He reached across the table and caressed Terra's arm with his fingertips and she jerked her arm off the table. "Don't be like that Terra!" Maurice threw his hands in the air placatingly. "I'm just playin' around!" Terra was panting heavily.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, MAURICE!", she growled. Maurice narrowed his eyes at her, his nostrils flaring. He slammed his fists down on the table,knocking over her glass of OJ and making her jump. She slid her chair away from the table, ready to flee. Maurice saw what she was planning and flew around the table, grabbing Terra by the upper arms. He hauled her up out of the chair and pinned her against the wall.

"I'm just playin' around", he repeated, purring in her face. "Don't you wanna play with me, Terra?" Terra tried to move past him, but he had her squashed between his body and the wall. His hot breath blew in her face and she wanted to throw up, but she managed to swallow it back down. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise!" He tried to get her to look at him but the look in his eyes gave her chills. She kept her head turned away from him. He breathed in her scent and he sighed. "I want you so bad!", Maurice breathed. "But, you're for him!"

"H-him?", Terra asked with a trembling voice. "W-what are you t-talking about?" He ignored her questions and snaked his hand up her t-shirt. She tried to shove his hand away, but his eyes seemed to change from blue to yellow in an instant and the growl that came from deep in his chest sounded inhuman. Terra was frozen in fear. What the hell was he? Drool ran from the corner of his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

"MINE!", Maurice growled, shoving his nose against the side of her face. He grabbed her side with his other hand and she could feel several sharp, pointy objects poking her in the ribs. Were those his fingernails? Terra thought she was going to die. Painfully. The hand under her shirt slid slowly upward until it found her breast. He squeezed gently. When he pulled his face back to look at her, she saw gleaming white fangs protruding from his mouth. She opened her mouth to scream and he clapped his hand over it. He started grinding his hips against her stomach and Terra sobbed into his hand.

"LET HER GO MAURICE!", Jodie barked at him from the doorway. Maurice looked over his shoulder at the blonde woman, standing there with her arms folded across her chest. He looked back at Terra with rage in his eyes at being interrupted and moved away from her and was gone quicker than any human should be able to move. Terra crumpled to the floor against the wall, trembling and sobbing. "Terra?!", Jodie breathed as she ran to Terra and knelt down beside her. "It's alright now. He's gone". Jodie touched Terra's shoulder and she flinched away from the woman.

"W-WHAT THE H-HELL W-WAS THAT TH-TH-THING?!", Terra sobbed out. Jodie tried to sooth Terra, stroking her hair as she whimpered on the cold tile floor. She was shaking so badly that every muscle in her body ached miserably. Terra looked over at Jodie and shoved her away, knocking the older woman on her ass in the middle of the floor. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Jodie crawled toward the frightened girl. "YOU TELL ME WHAT THAT THING WAS!", Terra screamed. Jodie stopped and dropped her head with a sigh.

"You weren't supposed to know any of this until tonight", Jodie breathed. "But my idiot brother just couldn't keep his claws to himself!" Terra stared at Jodie like she had 2 heads. What was she talking about? "Look, that's not just a birthmark on your thigh Sweetie. It's a sign of the prophecy".

"What prophecy?", Terra asked. Terra had been born with 5 red vertical lines, resembling claw marks, on her thigh. Jodie had always said that they were what made her special. Nobody else in the world had a birthmark like hers. To her it was just a reminder that she was different.

"It was told long ago that a girl child would be born with the mark of the wolf and she would be the mother to the strongest pack on the face of the earth. Her children would live forever and their pack would grow to rule the world". Jodie looked at Terra excitedly, crawling slowly toward her on all fours.

"What are you talking about?", Terra asked. "What pack?" She was so confused that she wasn't paying attention to what Jodie was doing until it was too late. Jodie leapt at Terra, knocking her backwards with Jodie on top of her. Terra looked up at Jodie and her eyes turned that same shade of yellow as Maurice's. Terra gasped, trying to get out from under this terrifying creature. "What are you?", Terra whispered.

"The same thing you are, Sweetie", Jodie cooed. "A Werewolf".


	2. Chapter 2

"I'M A WHAT?", Terra blurted. "What's a Werewolf?" Terra only knew what Jodie, Maurice, and her tutors told her and they hadn't said anything about Werewolves. Jodie giggled in Terra's face and her eyes flashed that sickening yellow again.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough", Jodie purred. She suddenly stood up, yanking Terra up with her. She led Terra through the kitchen and up to her room. Jodie had a strong grip on Terra's wrist and the fragile bones ground together painfully. Terra had to clench her teeth to keep from crying out. Jodie shoved Terra through her bedroom door and it was slammed shut and bolted from the outside before she had a chance to turn around.

"What the hell is a Werewolf?", Terra muttered to herself. She knew what a wolf was from the Zoology book one of her tutors gave her. But a Werewolf was a totally alien concept to her. She walked over to her window and looked out through the bars. All she could see was a wide open field with a lush forest beyond. This had been her only view as far back as she could remember. The only time the view changed was when the seasons changed. She loved to see the leaves change in the fall and the snow fall in the winter. She longed to go outside and feel the wind on her face and run through the field without a care in the world.

But with everything that Jodie had told her, Terra feared that she was just going to go from one prison to another. Who was this man that Maurice talked about? I'm for him? What does that mean? Jodie said I'm going to be the mother of a pack? She tried to understand what Jodie was talking about. But Terra had nothing to go by. She had not been taught any kind of sex ed. and she was completely clueless as to where babies came from. She knew the words mother, father, and parents, but she had no real concept of what that meant.

The only time her door opened that day was when Jodie brought her meals. Terra tried to asked her what was going on, but Jodie never responded. She would just set the tray of food on the bed and leave, bolting the door again. She only picked at her food that day. She was so nervous about what was going to happen that night that her stomach did flip-flops. She stood in front of her window for what seemed like hours, just staring into the trees. She was still standing there when Jodie came in with a bundle of white fabric in her arms.

"It's time Terra", Jodie said. "Put this on". Jodie handed her the bundle that turned out to be a white cotton knee-length dress. When she hesitated, Jodie grabbed her by the arm and jerked her toward the bathroom door. "CHANGE! NOW!", Jodie barked at her. Terra was too frightened to disobey. She changed quickly and walked timidly out of the bathroom. "LET'S GO!" Jodie grabbed her arm again and dragged her down the stairs. Terra had to hold on to the railing to keep from tumbling head first down the steps.

Maurice was waiting for them by the front door. When he opened it and stepped aside, Terra jerked her forward. As often as Terra dreamed about going outside, she thought that she would jump at this chance now. But now that that day was here, she felt the cold hand of fear creep up her spine and curl around her throat, cutting off her air. She was like a wild animal that had been caged to long and now feared freedom.

"COME ON!", Maurice shouted. "Corbin will NOT be pleased if we're late!" Jodie jerked her forward, pulling Terra out into the warm night air. They walked fast out into the darkness and headed for the trees out past the field. They were almost running and Terra never got a chance to get used to her surroundings. All the strange noises of the night frightened her. When she would slow down, Maurice would shove her forward from behind to get her to move faster. "MOVE! CORBIN IS WAITING FOR US!" Terra could tell that Maurice was terrified of this Corbin, but she didn't know why.

They wove their way through the trees until they came to a clearing. There was a large circle of people standing around a long flat stone table. A tall, muscular man with long dark hair stood next to it. He was clothed only in a pair of jeans that sat low on his hips. Terra had never seen anything like him before. He fascinated and terrified her at the same time. Jodie pulled Terra through the circle of people to stand in front of this strange man. He smiled down at Terra and she trembled under his piercing gaze.

"Welcome Terra", the man said. "I am Corbin. Leader of this pack". He walked closer to her and Terra tried to take a step backwards but felt a hand on her back, keeping her from backing up. "Don't be afraid. You are safe here". He raised his hand to Terra's face and she flinched. His hands were so big. He touched Terra's cheek and his hand was very warm, almost hot. "You are my honored guest here tonight". He turned and faced the crowd of people with his arms raised in the air. "TONIGHT WE WELCOME OUR BELOVED MOTHER!", Corbin cried out as he spun around to address everyone in the circle. The people in the circle started howling and cheering with excitement. "TERRA WILL DELIVER US INTO A NEW AGE OF STRENGTH AND PROSPERITY FOR ALL OUR KIND!"

The hand at Terra's back pushed her toward the large stone slab in the center of the circle. The hands spun her around and Jodie was standing there holding her shoulders. She pushed Terra backwards and forced her to lay down on the slab. Corbin stood on the other side of her, just smiling down at her. Terra started to pant with fear. Tears started to leak from her eyes and run into her ears.

"What's happening?", Terra whimpered. She was so scared that she was trembling.

"Everything will be alright, My Love", Corbin cooed. He stroked her hair and leaned down to kiss her forehead. When he straightened back up, he addressed the crowd again with a raised hand, silencing them. "IN A MOMENT TERRA WILL BE OF AGE AND SHE WILL BE IN THE MOON'S EMBRACE! I MUST TAKE HER IN THAT MOMENT TO BOND HER TO ME FOREVER!" Corbin turned back to Terra and placed his hand on her forehead. "You will lead us into a brighter future".

Jodie moved to the head of the stone while Corbin moved down to the foot. He climbed up on the stone and began to crawl up Terra's body. She whimpered and shook terribly. When he was completely over her, Terra threw her hands up trying to shove him off. Corbin sat up, straddling her hips. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them up over her head where they were grabbed by Jodie and held down on the stone. He leaned over her again and touched his lips to hers gently. She didn't know what he was doing, but she didn't like it. She clenched her teeth and pressed her lips together in a tight line.

"Relax Terra", Corbin purred. "I promise you are safe with me. Safer with me than anywhere else in the world". He pressed his lips to hers again and his kiss became more insistent. His tongue pressed hard against her teeth, trying to pry them open. He eventually forced his way in and he swirled his tongue around inside her mouth. She didn't know what to do, so she just laid there and let him do what he wanted. His hands snaked down and grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it up around her waist. Terra gasped and pulled her mouth away from his.

"Wha...what are you doing?!", Terra shrieked. "STOP!" Corbin just looked at her with this strange look in his eyes. If she had been more experienced, she would have recognized it as LUST. He grabbed her panties and jerked them until they tore. Terra began to scream and thrash under him. He unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans, pulling them down to his knees. He laid over her putting his full weight on her to keep her still. He wrenched her legs apart and settle between them. She felt something hard poking at her entrance and she wailed.

"Just a moment longer My Love and we will be together forever", Corbin whispered in Terra's ear. Terra sobbed, trying to pull her arms free. Corbin, Jodie, and everyone in the circle stared up at the moon, waiting. But waiting for what? Terra was afraid to find out. They just stood there staring. Were they even breathing?

After a moment Terra's thoughts were cut off when she felt something slam into her chest like she'd been shot. She gasped in pain as a burning sensation spread through her chest. Corbin drove into her at the same time, as the crowd began to howl again. For a moment, the pain between her legs drowned out the pain in her chest. But only for a moment. The burning in her chest grew hotter and hotter. The blood curdling scream that escaped her mouth made the crowd fall silent. Corbin was too absorbed in mating the girl that her screams were not heard.

"OH GOD!", Corbin growled. "SO TIGHT" He was groaning and panting and he pulled her knees up so he could pound into her deeper. He was becoming animalistic in his thrusts. Slamming into her hard and fast. Her screams echoed through the forest. The Werewolf rutted on top of her, unaware that he was being watch by 2 pair of eyes from just beyond the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean drove to a tiny East Texas town called Dayton on a likely Werewolf case where at least 30 people had their hearts torn out all in one day. They knew it had to be a large pack as many of the killings overlapped. Sam had plotted all the killings on a map and they seemed to create a circular pattern. He thought that it would be a good idea to check to see what was in the center. They found a house and a patch of forest in the center. They searched the woods near the house and found a clearing in the woods nearby with a large stone slab in the middle.

"They must be planning something big", Sam said. "I've never seen a pack kill on mass like this and clustered so close together. They're preparing themselves for something. The question is what?" Dean could tell what Sam was thinking. He wanted to wait to see what they were planning. But Dean wasn't so sure that was a good idea. He wanted to gank these Bitches before they caused any more problems. But, as usual, Sam was probably right. He always thought at least 2 steps ahead of everyone else. It probably was best to find out what they were up to.

The brothers staked out the house for 4 days and nights. They were about to give up when late on the 4th night, 3 people came out of the house. A woman and a man where dragging and shoving a younger girl through the field and into the woods. The hunters waited a few minutes after the 3 people disappeared into the trees to follow them. They tried to stay down wind.

"Alright. Let's go", Dean whispered. The pair made their way through the field and into the thick woods. Almost immediately after hitting the trees, the brothers were surrounded by werewolves. The brothers were used to ganking werewolves, but there were at least 10 monsters surrounding them and it took them longer than they expected to gank them. They took them all down, but neither brother came out unscathed. What was so important that they set this many sentries out here. And these werewolves were hyped up like they were excited about something.

By the time they got to the clearing, things were really crazy. A group of at least 25 or 30 werewolves were standing in a circle around a large stone slab. They were howling madly. But the thing that really stopped them short was what was happening in the middle of that circle. On the stone slab, a very large man was laying on top of the young woman they had seen earlier being dragged into the woods. Her arms were being held down by another woman who was standing at the head. The man was violently raping the young woman while she screamed and sobbed.

"We...we have to do something!", Sam whispered. "We can't let this happen!" Dean knelt in the brush with his hand over his mouth. He couldn't take his eyes off the scene. It was like watching a horrible car accident, unable to look away. He had to think. But that was easier said than done. He was used to just going in and taking situations as they came. He wasn't used to this sort of situation.

"You stay hear, Sam", Dean whispered. "I'll go around to the right. When I start firing, they'll either take off or come after me. You go for the girl. You'll have to take out the big bad wolf and his bitch if they don't bolt. Got all that?" Sam nodded. Dean grabbed his duffel and moved around to Sam's right. When Dean got to a good spot he loaded several hand guns with silver ammo and made sure he had several extra clips handy. Withing a few minutes Dean started firing into the crowd of howling werewolves.

At first the creatures panicked, running in all directions. But then one man gave a loud snarl and everyone stopped moving. The man howled and the pack split into 2 groups. One spread themselves out close to the stone slab, using themselves as shields to protect the Man, Woman, and younger girl. The other group took off towards the gunfire. Sam stared, wide eyed at this serious turn of events. Now what was he gonna do? He ran his hand through his hair trying to think of a way out of this. He finally decided to stick with the plan. He grabbed an extra gun and several clips and shoved them in his pockets.

He started firing at the werewolves crowded together around the stone, praying he didn't hit the girl. Every time he took one down, another would fill in the open space. What the hell were they protecting? Why was the rape of this girl so important to them? He didn't have time to contemplate these questions, as several of the werewolves that had taken off after Dean, broke off and was now running in his direction.

Sam trained his gun on the monsters running at him. When his gun was empty, he picked up the other and started firing one handed, while releasing the clip from the empty gun with his other. He pulled a full clip out of his pocket and slid it in his gun with one hand and without looking. He had gotten pretty good at it after all these years. He eventually took them all down just as they reached the trees and aimed his gun at the huddled group of shields again. Even over the rapid gunfire, Sam could hear growling and snarling coming from the trees to his right. He prayed that Dean was OK.

Sam could see the poor girl's face contorted in pain, while the long haired man held her by the throat and pounded into her. She looked in his direction, and even though Sam was sure she couldn't see him, it was like she was looking down into his soul, begging him for help. A lone tear rolled down her cheek and she looked back up at the night sky in defeat. The man started to growl and it turned into a howl as he released himself into her.

A moment later Dean came running out of the trees, firing his pistol. Sam followed him. Now that it was done, the werewolves that remained, scattered. The man jumped off the stone, whispered something to the older woman, then fled the clearing. She pulled the girl off the stone and dragged her away in a different direction. Sam looked at Dean and then out into the darkness.

"Go after the girl, Sammy", Dean growled. "I'll go get Mr. Muscles". Dean took off without waiting for his brother's response. Sam ran in the direction he saw that bitch take the girl in. For some reason he didn't understand, He felt a need to protect this girl at all cost. He protected a lot of people over the years, but he never felt such a strong connection to this unknown girl.

He only hoped he could find her before that huge werewolf did.


	4. Chapter 4

Jodie dragged Terra through the thickest part of the woods, trying to lose the hunters. Terra was having trouble keeping up with the quick pace. Branches and brambles whipped in her face and caught on her dress and hair. She tripped more than once and Jodie would growl at her and yank her up by the arm and drive forward again. Terra's body continued to burn and her head was beginning to hurt now.

"LET ME GO JODIE!" , Terra screamed. "WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING THIS TO ME?!" Jodie just dragged her through the woods without saying a word. Terra had had enough. She stopped in her tracks yanking Jodie backwards. "LET. GO. OF. ME!" Terra's eyes shifted to yellow and she pulled Jodie off her feet and threw her against a large pine tree. Terra's eyes went wide and she gasped in fear. "Wha...what's wrong with me?", she whimpered. She turned and ran into the woods, sobbing, not knowing where she was going. She thought that maybe if she ran far enough, she could somehow get away from this nightmare.

Sam could hear screaming coming from the trees up ahead of him and then something slammed into one of the trees. Followed by an eerie silence. He reloaded his gun and ran into the woods where he saw the trees shaking. He looked down and saw the woman that had grabbed the girl and run off with her. She was literally wrapped around the base of a large tree with a broken spine. If she survived that, it would take a good while for her to heal. He heard quiet sobs move away from him and he followed.

Terra ran but something was pulling her. It was almost like a voice inside her head telling her to turn around. She tried to ignore it and keep going but her legs refused to carry her any further. She fell to the ground in confusion. The pull inside her mind was getting stronger and she didn't know how to fight it. Corbin's face appeared in her mind, calling her to him. He purred in her head, whispering so softly, she couldn't make out what he was saying. All she knew was that he wanted her to come to him. She sat up against a tree, trying to will her body not to respond to the draw of that horrible man. She sat there curled in a ball, crying and trembling.

Dean took off after the long-haired, muscular werewolf, loading a fresh clip into his gun as he ran. He ran until he crashed through the trees and found himself in the field facing the house. He looked around and saw nothing accept tall grass and the house at the far end of the open field. He wanted to go check the house, but he thought better of it. All the lights were out and who knew how many of those bastards were in there, waiting to jump him. Dean pulled a flashlight out of his jacket pocket and flicked it on, as he turned and ran back into the forest to find his baby brother.

Sam ran after the sounds of crying until he found a girl, probably 17 or 18 years old, cowering on the ground against a tree. She stared up at him with terror in her eyes, hugging her knees against her chest. The girl was panting and suddenly she clutched her head in both hands and screamed in pain. She gasped as the pain intensified and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Sam knelt down and slowly crawled toward the frightened girl, writhing in pain on the ground.

"Shhhh...it's alright now", Sam whispered. "I'm here to help you, OK?" The girl just whined and tried to move away from him. She flinched when he tried to touch her. After what she'd been through tonight, he wasn't surprised. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna help". He tried to talk soothingly to her and calm her down. But, there was something wrong with her. She was in pain and it was keeping her agitated. "What's your name?", Sam asked, trying to distract her from the pain.

"TERRA!", She blurted. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" Terra felt like her body was on fire and it hurt to breathe. And her brain felt like it was melting inside her head. She couldn't think beyond the pain. She was surprised that she had even remembered her own name. She'd never felt pain like this before and she was terrified that she was dying. "PLEASE! HELP ME! IT HURTS!"

"Terra, I'm gonna help you", Sam breathed. "But I'm gonna need you to stay calm, OK?" Terra tried to control her breathing. Sam took long steady breaths so she would have something to focus on. It helped a little. She found it didn't hurt so bad to breathe anymore. But her head still hurt terribly. When she heard another man yelling, she cringed against the tree holding her head as if she was trying to keep her brains from leaking out of her ears.

"SAM!", Dean called in a panic. "SAMMY!" He had been running through the trees when he heard a blood curdling scream that froze his blood. He swept the flashlight back and forth frantically. He was really starting to panic until the light finally fell on his brother crouched down on the ground. He looked freaked out.

"Dean! Stay where you are!", Sam whispered, throwing his hand up at his brother to keep him back. "You'll scare her!" Sam was looking over at something in the darkness. "There's something wrong with her! She needs a doctor!" Sam looked at his brother pleadingly.

"Sammy? What the Hell is...?", Dean growled before his words were cut off by what the light of his flashlight fell upon. A teenage girl sat on the ground, leaning against a tree, whimpering and sobbing, holding her head. As he moved the light over her, he saw blood staining the front of her dress and running down her legs. He moved the light back up to her face and the light caught her eyes. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat. He let it out with a loud huff. "Yeah, Sam. There's definitely something wrong with her".

Her eyes were bright yellow.


	5. Chapter 5

"Look at her eyes, Sammy!", Dean groaned. "She's not human! She's a werewolf!" Dean pointed his gun at her and cocked the hammer back, ready to put her down. Sam saw what Dean meant to do and jumped to his feet, putting himself between Dean and the girl. He didn't think. He just acted. "Get out of the way Sammy!", Dean growled. "You know this has to be done!" Sam looked back at the girl sobbing and cringing on the ground in obvious pain. He looked back at his brother, set his jaw, and stood his ground.

"NO DEAN!", Sam barked at his older brother. "STOP! She's a victim here! She asked for my help and I said I'd give it!" Dean lowered his arm and paced back and forth in front of his brother. "I'm not gonna let you kill her unless she gives me a reason to". Dean stopped in front of Sam and just looked at him. He saw the determination in his baby brother's eyes and just nodded. He just hoped that he was doing the right thing by letting Sam have his way.

"OK, Sammy", Dean whispered in defeat. "I sure hope you know what you're getting us into here". Dean put his gun in the back of his pants and shined the light back on the girl again. She was panting hard with her head leaning back against the tree. She stared straight ahead with a vacant expression on her face, her hands resting in her lap. Sam ran over to her, but she didn't shy away from him. She just sat there staring into space, breathing heavily.

"TERRA?!", Sam yelled in her face. "TERRA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" He placed 2 fingers on the inside of her wrist to check her pulse. It was hammering fast and hard. He placed a hand on her forehead and his face scrunched up. "Her heart is racing and she's burning up! We gotta get her out of here!" Sam picked her limp body up in his arms and ran with her back toward the car. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes before he ran after his brother, cursing under his breath.

When they got to the Impala, Dean got a blanket out of the trunk and spread it out on the backseat and then climbed into the driver's seat. Sam gently laid her on the seat and folded the end of the blanket over her. Dean cranked the engine and peeled out just as Sam slammed the passenger side door. They couldn't take her to the hospital, of course, so they took her to the only place they could. Back to their motel room. Back in the room, Sam laid her out on one of the 2 beds and ran into the bathroom to run cool water on some towels.

"I would put her in an ice bath", Sam said breathlessly as he ran back out of the bathroom. "But with the way her heart is racing, the shock would probably put her into cardiac arrest!" He placed the cool rags on different pats of her body. "We have to bring her temperature down slowly". Sam sat down on the bed next to her, while Dean sat across from him on the other bed. "All we can do now is wait and see if she comes out of it". Dean hung his head. He didn't want to kill this girl anymore than Sam did, but he just knew she was going to bring them nothing but grief.

"What were they doing out there, Sammy?", Dean growled. "That Son-of-a-Bitch raping one of his own kind in front of his pack? That's just sick!" Sam just looked at the floor and shook his head. He wanted to vomit just thinking about what he had seen that night. He ran his palm down over his face and sighed. Dean stood up and poured himself a drink. He threw it back and poured himself another. He poured some more of that glorious amber liquid into another glass and walked back over to the bed where Sam was sitting and handed it to him. Sam took it and just stared at the glass in his hand.

"I think we should take her back to the bunker with us", Sam said quietly, never taking his eyes off the glass. "I can take better care of her there and I can try to find out what they were doing out in those woods tonight". Dean didn't think that was a good idea. He didn't really want to be locked in there with a werewolf. His brother was so trusting. Even of some monsters. Whereas, Dean didn't trust ANYONE! He didn't know what to do about his brother's apparent attachment to this...creature! They sat there in silence for a long time before Dean raised his head to look at Sam.

"OK, Sammy", Dean said softly. "But, believe me when I say, I WILL gank her if I have to". Sam, still looking at his glass, just nodded and gulped it down. He turned and felt her forehead and it was still warmer than he liked. He pulled the towels off of her and went back into the bathroom. He had to keep wetting the towels every ten minutes or so. Her body heat quickly dried them out. It was helping. The fever was coming down and her heart rate was slowing substantially. Sam heaved a quiet sigh when her panting returned to a more normal breathing and she seamed to be resting more comfortably.

Sam knew the trouble he was bringing home with them, but he couldn't bring himself to turn her away. It was like something instinctual inside him. A primal need to protect this girl. He had nodded at Dean when he said he would gank her if he needed to, but if Sam were being honest with himself, he didn't think he could let Dean do it. He hoped it wouldn't come down to Dean or Terra. He didn't know who he would choose.

And that scared him.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours after bringing her to the motel, Terra finally opened her eyes. She woke up to a strange man sitting next to her on a strange bed and she panicked. She flew back against the headboard, clutching the blanket to her chest. Sam jumped up off the bed and backed away slowly. Terra's eyes were wide with fear and she was breathing hard. Sam held his hands out in front of him to show he meant her no harm. She looked like a terrified deer being stocked by a hungry cougar.

"Whoa! Terra!", Sam whispered. "It's OK! Remember me? I found you in the woods! You were very sick with a high fever". Terra narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. She remembered a tall man kneeling beside her in the woods, but it was so dark and she was kind of out of it. But his voice was familiar and it didn't sound threatening. Terra tried to relax and slow her breathing, but she was so scared. Sam walked slowly to the side of the bed and knelt next to it so he could be at eye level with her.

"My name's Sam. That's my brother Dean". He cocked a thumb over his shoulder to a man sitting at a table on the other side of the room. Dean waved and smiled at her when she looked at him over Sam's shoulder. She wondered if he was the one who had pointed a gun at her earlier, but he had been shining a light in her face so she really couldn't tell.

"Where...where's C-Corbin?", her voice trembled as she spoke. She scanned the room frantically, looking for danger. Sam looked at her with a confused expression and looked over at Dean. Dean just shrugged at him.

"Whose Corbin?", Sam asked. Terra's eyes weld up with tears and she dropped her head, staring down at her hands. Sam sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he saw tears running down her face. "Is he the man that hurt you, Terra?" Terra just nodded without looking up at him. "He's not here". She sighed with relief and hugged her knees. Sam reached up and lifted her chin to look in her eyes. "We'll make sure he can never hurt you again, OK?" Terra opened her mouth to speak, but only a strangled whine came out.

"Y-you can't p-protect me!", Terra suddenly blurted out. "He said I was his!" She wailed with her head in her knees. "HE'LL COME FOR ME! AND HE'LL HURT YOU!" Sam sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Terra's shoulder. She flinched and tried to pull away from him. Sam held her shoulder firmly, but not so tight that it hurt her.

"Terra, we can help you!", Sam said. "If you let us". Terra just shook her head at him. She had only been with Corbin a short time, but she felt how strong he was and he terrified her. And she also saw what she had done to Jodie. She didn't know these 2 men but she didn't want them to get hurt or killed because of her or by her.

"You don't understand", Terra whimpered. "Something's happening to me! I hurt Jodie! I think I killed her!" She was becoming hysterical and Sam had to do something quick. He grabbed her face with both hands, shaking it lightly to get her attention. Terra stared back at him with wild, fearful eyes. "Jodie said I was a werewolf", Terra whispered so quietly that if he hadn't been looking at her, he would have missed it.

"Terra!", Sam said gruffly. "Your safe! We're gonna take you someplace where he can't get to you, OK? We'll deal with what that woman said later". Terra stared into Sam's eyes for a long moment. Her eyes were a steel blue color, not that bright yellow they had been in the woods. Her eyes seemed to burn into his like she was looking into his soul. Her face contorted in despair and then she flung herself into his chest, sobbing.

She clutched onto him for dear life as she wailed out her pain. Sam had consoled and comforted victims of all manner of monster attacks, but rape victims was not exactly in his wheel house. He had no idea how to begin to make this right for her. Except maybe present her with this Corbin's head on a platter! His breath caught in his throat. Where did that sudden angry thought come from. He had never felt rage like that before. It made him shudder. He had to close his eyes and take several deep breaths to calm himself down. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her close.

She cried herself to sleep sitting up in his arms. Sam laid her back down ever so gently on the bed, covered her with a blanket, and stood up. Dean had fallen asleep while sitting at the table. He had his feet propped up on the chair opposite him and his arms folded across his chest. His head had fallen back and he was snoring quietly with his mouth hanging open. Sam nudge the chair that his feet were resting on and Dean jerked awake and jumped to his feet.

"Wha?...What's wrong?", Dean hissed. Sam snorted and shushed his brother with a finger to his lips. Dean looked over at the sleeping girl and then shot his brother a dirty look. Sam just grinned and went to his duffel to get a change of clothes.

"Keep an eye on her, will ya?", Sam asked under his breath. "I'm gonna get a shower". Dean nodded, taking a long swig of his now luke warm beer. Sam walked into the bathroom and shut the door quietly. He turned on the shower and stood there staring at himself in the mirror, wondering what the Hell he was doing with this girl who wasn't even human. He ganked creatures like her for a living but he couldn't see her as anything but a frightened and hurting young girl that needed his help. He ran his hand across the now fogged up glass.

"What are you doing, Sam?", He whispered to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

The front door of the darkened country house swung open and a broken and bloody woman came limping into the foyer, leaving the door standing open as she made her way slowly into the living area. The tired and injured woman looked around for the others, but was met wiith only silence. She had assumed they would come back here after the hunters attacked. She knew she was in for it after losing Terra. But, where else could she go. She had never been without her pack. She only hoped that she could beg Corbin to be merciful, though that was highly doubtful. Corbin was not the forgiving type.

"Hello?", She called out. "Is...is anyone here?" She jumped and spun around on her heels when she heard the front door slam shut loudly behind her. Most of the room was cast in shadows so dark that even with her keen wolf eyes, she couldn't see anything but blackness. She heard low growling coming from the darkness, but she couldn't tell wear it was coming from. It seemed to be coming from all around her.

"Welcome home, Jodie", a menacing voice called from the direction of the door. "I must say, I'm surprised you would have the nerve to come back here. After what you did". A tall, wide figure walked out of the shadows in front of Jodie and loomed over her. "I gave you one simple job. Protect the girl". Jodie backed away from this giant of a beast, her eyes wide with panic. "Was this request too difficult for you, My Dear?" Jodie tripped over the tattered area rug and went sprawling on her backside. Corbin leaned over her with his hands on his knees, faking a pout. "Was my faith misplaced, Jodie?"

"Corbin, I..."

"I should never have trusted a female with this task! Females are too weak to handle the responsibility!", Corbin cut her off before she had a chance to explain. Jodie looked away in shame. She wasn't too weak. She was blind-sided by that girl. It could have happened to anyone. Jodie stood back up, but kept her head lowered in submission. He shook his head at her in disappointment. He moved toward her again, and again she backed away, until finally she fell backwards onto the ratty sofa. Jodie curled into a tight ball on the moth eaten cushion.

"I-I tried, Corbin! I really did! But she attacked me!", Jodie whined. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest in the middle of the sofa. "She threw me against a tree and snapped my spine!" Corbin stood over her with his hands balled into fists. He was trembling with rage and his fangs protruded from his mouth as he panted. "PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO LOSE HER!" She covered her head with her arms, trying to melt into the couch.

"YOU LET HUNTERS TAKE MY MATE, JODIE!", Corbin seethed through clenched teeth. "THE PROPHESIED MOTHER WHO WOULD SAVE OUR PACK!" His hands relaxed and his claws slowly extended into sharp points. The snarl that rose from deep inside him froze her to her core. Corbin leaned over the couch, resting his large hands on the back, hemming her in. He lowered his head until his face was almost touching hers. His breath was hot on her cheek. "What should I do with you, Jodie, hmm?", Corbin whispered in her ear. "WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH JODIE?!", Corbin shouted over his shoulder at the dark shadows that pressed against the walls.

"KILL HER!", a male voice snarled from a dark corner of the room. "SHE FAILED US ALL!", another cried. "SHE LOST OUR MOTHER!", yet another voice hissed. "EAT HER HEART, CORBIN", a female voice giggle. More growling and snarling came from the pitch black corners of the small living room. Jodie looked around the room frantically trying to make out faces, but she saw nothing but shadows. She couldn't believe her family had turned on her. HER PACK! What did she have if she didn't have her pack? Nothing.

"SHE DESERVES TO DIE CORBIN!", a familiar voice spat. Another, much smaller figure, stood up and walked into the dim moonlight from an open window. Maurice's face was angry and bitter tears ran down his cheeks. He narrowed his eyes at her and his face scrunched up in disgust. "SHE LET HUNTERS TAKE OUR PROMISED MOTHER!" He let out a strangled wail. He paced back and forth behind Corbin, his rage building. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! YOU BETRAYED US JODIE!" He was in full wolf mode now, barely able to restrain himself. Corbin just smirked and shrugged at her.

"NO MAURICE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!", Jodie screamed. "CORBIN, GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!", Jodie begged. Corbin raised his giant clawed hand and she flinched. He caressed her cheek, running his claws lightly against her skin. His hand slowly moved down her face and onto the side of her neck. He rubbed little circles around the other side of her neck with his thumb. The flat of his hand pressed against her throat and she whimpered. He smiled sadistically at her and she cringed away from him. "PLEASE!", Jodie whimpered.

"PLEASE?", Corbin repeated sarcastically. He tilted his head at her trying to understand why she would have the nerve to ask him for mercy. "Jodie!", Corbin chided. "You know me better than that! You know that I don't give second chances!" Jodie started to sob and Corbin caressed her neck again with his fingers. "Shhhh... child". He pressed his nose into the side of her face and inhaled the scent of her fear. It was driving him mad with blood lust. He groaned in pleasure. It was almost erotic. He pulled back and locked eyes with her. A tear ran down her cheek and down his thumb. He lowered his hand from her throat and she sighed. She never uttered another sound.

He ripped her throat out before she even had time to take another breath.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time the Winchesters made it back to the bunker, Terra's temperature had skyrocketed again. Sam carried the flailing girl into one of the spare bedrooms. She was hallucinating badly, screaming that Corbin was here in the room, trying to take her away with him. Sam was beside himself. He ran to the bathroom and wet some towels just as he had in the motel. Both Sam and Dean had to hold her down to keep her from hurting herself. After a half hour of watching her violently thrash around in the bed, Dean spoke up.

"THIS ISN'T WORKING SAMMY!" Dean yelled as he held her legs down on the bed. "WE NEED TO TRY SOMETHING ELSE OR HER BRAIN'S GONNA COOK IN HER SKULL!" Dean lost his grip on her leg and got kicked in the face. He threw his body over her legs while he held his bleeding nose. "NOW SAM!"

"OK, we'll have to try an ice bath!", Sam said, panting. "Can you hold her while I get it ready?" Dean jumped up and crawled over her, straddling her legs. He grabbed her wrists and held them down on the bed. Sam ran back to the bathroom and started the cold water running in the tub. Then he made a beeline for the kitchen to get ice. Sam had bought many bags of ice for injuries and he grabbed a 10# bag and ran back to the bedroom. He glanced at the bed before he went into the bathroom. Dean was bouncing up and down like he was a cowboy riding a bucking bronco.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE STARING", Dean shouted, struggling to hold the girl down. "HURRY YOUR ASS UP!" Sam darted into the bathroom and dumped the bag of ice into the tub. When he thought it was full enough, he turned off the tap, pulled out some more towels from under the sink, and laid them on the counter before sprinting back to the bed. Dean jumped off the bed and grabbed her kicking feet while Sam lifted her up under the armpits.

"Just be careful!", Sam said. "She's really gonna go crazy when I put her in the water!" Dean just nodded, gripping her ankles tightly. Sam lowered her down into the water quickly and she gasped, her eyes bugging out of her head. When she let out her breath, it came out as a shriek. She kicked and flailed her arms with more strength than Sam and Dean thought possible. "HOLD HER AS TIGHT AS YOU CAN DEAN!", Sam yelled over the girl's screams. She sloshed water everywhere. Sam and Dean were soaked to the bone and shivering as much as she was.

When she had finally started to calm down and become more lucid, Sam stood her up and wrapped a towel around her shoulders. Dean went to his room and brought her back a pair of his drawstring shorts and a t-shirt. Sam lead her back to the bed and helped her dry off. He covered her with a sheet and helped her change under it. By the time he was finished dressing her, she was practically falling asleep sitting up. He helped her lay back down and she was out almost instantly.

Sam and Dean went to their rooms to change and maybe get some sleep. Sam laid in his bed for an hour before he gave up on sleep and decided to go do some research. There wasn't much to go on. But he had noticed strange marks on Terra's thigh when he had her in the ice bath that might be important. They looked like claw marks but they weren't raised, so he didn't think they were scares. He assumed that they must be a birthmark. When he entered it into his search, he came across a very old prophesy about the birth of a girl child into a werewolf pack that would become the mother of the most powerful pack in the world and that her offspring would be unstoppable.

The prophesy said that this girl would gain her power at the moment of her 18th birthday and that the leader of the pack would need to mate with her at that time to bond her to him. Once bonded, the pair would be linked in mind, body, and spirit. That must be why she's so sick. Her body needs to be close to her mate to survive. But, Sam couldn't just give her to that monster. That would be unthinkable. He had to keep digging. There must be another way. A blood curdling scream broke Sam out of his thoughts and he ran down the hall to the room where he'd left Terra. He flung open the door and Terra was not in the bed.

"TERRA?", Sam called out frantically. He heard quiet sobbing and panting and when he walked around the bed, he found her on the floor between the night stand and the wall, curled up in a ball. She was trembling and her eyes were wide with fear. "Terra? Are you OK?" He crouched down and crawled toward her, trying not to frighten her anymore that she already was. "It's alright, Terra". He reached out and touched her knee and she jerked away from him and screamed again.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!", Terra screeched. She turned and faced the wall, clawing at it, trying to get away from him. "NO! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" She started sobbing with her face pressed up against the wall. Sam noticed deep gouges in the wall paper and saw Terra's nails had become long sharp claws. She was panting and crying with her back to him. He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and she turned and threw herself at him, teeth and claws bared.

"TERRA!", Sam yelled as he grabbed her wrists a split second before she could bury her claws in his chest. "STOP!" Terra's face was full of malice and her eyes looked like those of a feral animal. Terra flew forward and snapped at his face. He had to push her up against the wall and hold her there. "TERRA! IT'S ME! IT'S SAM!" Dean came running into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL SAMMY?", Dean bellowed. "WHAT HAPPENED?" He ran over and helped Sam hold her still. She turned and tried to bite Dean and he reacted on instinct by punching her in the jaw, knocking her out. The brothers both sat there on the floor panting. "Now, tell me what's going on Sammy".

"I was in the library, researching an old werewolf prophecy, when I heard her screaming. I ran in here and she's huddled in the corner. When I touched her, she attacked me. I think she was having a nightmare! She was screaming about not being touched again". Dean dropped his head. He was there. He knew full well what Sam was talking about. Sam picked her up and laid her back down on the bed. Sam sat next to her on the bed and sighed.

"So, what's this about a prophesy?", Dean asked. He sat on the floor against the wall across from his brother. "Is it about our little angel over there?" Sam looked back over his shoulder at her face and saw a bruise forming on the side of her jaw. He wished that didn't have to happen, but what could he have done? "Uh...Sammy?" Dean said, breaking Sam out of his thoughts.

"Yeah! Right! Prophesy!", Sam blurted. "You know those marks on her thigh?" Dean nodded at him. "Well, they are the sign of the wolf. A very old story says a girl child with those marks would be born into a pack and she would be the mother of a very powerful and unstoppable line of werewolves that would take over the world. She would gain her power when she turned 18 and the pack leader would have to...um, mate with her at that moment to bond her to him". Sam lowered his head. this was bringing back memories of what that animal had done to her. "I think that's why she keeps running a fever. Her body can't survive without her mate".

"Well, we can't just give her back to him, Sammy!", Dean said.

"I know that Dean!", Sam yelled in frustration. "I just need a little more time to find the answer!" Sam got up off the bed and went to the library to get his laptop and brought it back into Terra's room. He wanted to make sure he was there when she woke up, but didn't want to waste any precious time that he could be working. Dean got up and went to make coffee.

It was gonna be another long night.


	9. Chapter 9

"How's she doing?", Dean said, walking into the room with 2 mugs in his hands. He handed one to Sam and looked over at the still unconscious girl sprawled out on the bed. "I didn't really mean to hit her that hard. But she tried to bite me and I kinda lost my cool!"

"She'll be alright...I think", Sam said. "You never did learn how to pull your punches Dean". Dean just shrugged and sipped his coffee. Dad had always told them that if they pulled their punches, he'd kick their asses. John Winchester always said, "If you're not gonna put all you got into it, what's the fuckin' point?" Nothing the Winchester brothers did was ever pointless. Their father made damn sure of that.

"Did you find a way to break the bond Mr. Tall, Dark, and Gruesome has on her?", Dean asked. He wasn't sure that would keep him from ganking her. There's no way to know if her aggression can be controlled. She's gonna crave human hearts at some point and he wasn't lying when he said he'd kill her if he had to.

"Yeah, but you're not gonna like it", Sam said, shaking his head. Dean looked at him, confused. "The lore says she has to...". Sam had trouble finishing what he had to say. He ran his hand through his hair before starting again. "She has to..." Dean shook his head up and down as Sam stuttered, trying to get him to spit it out. "She has to be mated by another man at the next full moon!", Sam finally blurted out. Dean's eye went wide in shock.

"Wait...what?", Dean choked out. "You're saying that she has to go through that again?" Sam hung his head in shame for even saying it. He nodded almost imperceptibly. "We can't put her through that again! It would destroy her!" Sam just sat there with his head down. He heaved a heavy sigh before he looked up at his brother.

"There is no other way to break the bond", Sam whispered. "It gets worse. She will try to go to him and if she can't, he will come to her". Sam stood up and paced around the room. "They are linked and he will compel her to obey him. Whether she wants to or not. She's literally his slave". Dean slumped back against the wall with his arms folded across his chest and his head down.

"OK. Whose going to do it?", Dean groaned. They were both silent for a long time. Neither brother wanted to think about it, but knew they would have to at some point. Sam knew it would fall on his shoulders. He had taken responsibility for her and he wouldn't let Dean take this upon himself. But how could he reconcile the fact that he promised to protect her while putting her through that trauma again.

"I will", Sam whispered. Dean looked at him with sad, sympathetic eyes for a long moment before finally looking away. Sam's determined gaze told Dean that arguing would be pointless. Sam had already made up his mind to take this burden on himself. It was his cross to bare. Alone.

"And what if she doesn't agree to go along with this, Sammy?", Dean asked looking up again. "Will you force her?" Sam's face twisted and scrunched up with disgust. That was something he hadn't considered when he had decided to do it himself. Would he? Could he force himself on her? Sam was no rapist, but would he have a choice if he wanted to save her or the world from an unstoppable hoard of werewolves? "If I have to", Sam finally croaked. His throat had closed up on him and he barely got the words out.

Dean pushed away from the wall and quietly left the room with his hand over his mouth as if he were going to be sick. Sam didn't blame him. The words had come from his own mouth and it was making him nauseous. He was having a hard time believing those words had actually come out of his mouth. But he wouldn't take them back because he knew that he would do it. No matter how much it destroyed him. There were far more important things besides him. Or her.

Sam heard a moan and turned to see Terra slowly coming around. She opened her eyes and they met Sam's warm, friendly ones. She bolted upright and backed herself against the headboard, trembling with fear. Sam just watched her waiting for her to wake up fully and calm down. A moment later her breathing began to slow and her shaking stopped. She looked Sam over and seemed to recognize him, relaxing into a more comfortable position on the bed.

"S-Sam?", Terra stammered. "W-what happened? Where am I?" She rubbed her bruised jaw and winced. She was looking all around the room. This was definitely not the same room she had been in before. But the tall man in front of her was familiar. He had saved her from the beast that had hurt her so badly. She felt better, safer with him near. Sam looked back at her with a genuinely friendly smile. Something she had never seen before.

"Hi", Sam said softly. "How are you feeling?" He reached up with a tentative hand and placed it on her forehead. He sighed in relief at her cool skin. "You're at our home. Safe. You've been running a very high fever and having nightmares". Sam rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. He looked embarrassed to say this. "You...well, you kinda attacked me and tried to bite Dean. He punched you in the jaw and knocked you out".

"I...I'm really sorry Sam!", Terra whispered. "I don't know what's happening to me". She rubbed her eyes and ran a hand down her face. "I feel like I'm going crazy. Jodie and Maurice wouldn't tell me what was happening!" She was starting to get upset now and Sam placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Jodie said I'm a werewolf! What's a werewolf?" Sam furrowed his brows at her. She doesn't know what a werewolf is? He thought everyone had seen at least one werewolf movie. Had she been isolated from the outside world? How much had she been told about life in general?

"You don't know what a werewolf is?", Sam asked. She just shook her head at him. "A werewolf is a creature that can change to have certain characteristics of a wolf. Fangs, claws, yellow eyes, and immense strength. They have to eat hearts to survive. Usually human hearts. Terra's eyes went wide with shock. "But you can learn to control your cravings and live on animals. I can get cow hearts from a local butcher. Terra was pale and she looked like she might vomit.

"I'm a monster!", Terra murmured, staring off into space. She put her face in her hands and cried bitter tears.

"No, Terra!", Sam said. "You're not a monster unless you allow your wolf to control you! You have to control IT!" Terra just stared at her shaking hands.

"What if I can't!", Terra croaked, her voice thick with tears. "I don't want to hurt anyone, Sam!" She grabbed her head in both hands and grimaced. "I can feel it Sam! It wants to be let lose and I don't know if I can stop it!" And I can feel Corbin inside my head! He wants me back! He's calling me to him and I feel like I have to go!" She jumped off the bed and fled from the room. She took off down the hall toward the main entrance.

"TERRA!", Sam yelled after her. "STOP! LET US HELP YOU!" he took off after her, chasing her down the hall. 'DAMN! SHE'S FAST!', Sam thought. Terra grabbed the door handle, turning it. But she found it locked. She let out a feral scream, clawing at the door. "TERRA! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" She turned and snarled at him, baring her sharp teeth. Sam put his hands out to show her that he wasn't a threat.

"LET ME OUT! I HAVE TO GET OUT!", Terra growled. "HE'S CALLING ME! She grabbed her head with both hands again. She crouched on the floor against the door, groaning in pain. "MY HEAD HURTS! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Terra wailed in agony, flopping down on her side in a tight ball. Sam crawled toward her and touched her shoulder. She flinched and looked up at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Please, Terra", Sam whispered. "We can help you, if you let us". Terra's face scrunched up in pain again and she clenched her teeth. Her sharp claws were digging into the side of her head and blood trickled down the side of her face. Sam didn't know what else to say to bring her back around, so he played the only card he had left. "I know how to break the hold that Corbin has over you!"

"W-what?", Terra whimpered. She sat up slowly and looked at Sam with red, tear-filled eyes. She was panting hard, trying to control the pain in her head. "How?" Sam swallowed hard. How was he going to explain this to her without freaking her out. He took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Um...You will have to be m-mated by another man on the next full moon", Sam breathed out. Terra looked at Sam in confusion. She had no idea what he was talking about, but she didn't think she'd like the sound of it. Mated to another man? From her experience men were not very nice. With the exception of this on, of course.

"What's 'mated' mean" Terra asked. Sam didn't realize until that moment just how isolated she had been. She had no idea what sex was and the only sexual experience she had had was a brutal rape. How was he going to explain this to her without her running away from him, screaming.

"That's gonna take a bit longer to explain".


	10. Chapter 10

Terra sat and listened to Sam explain the birds and the bees with wide eyes and mouth agape. When he got to the actual intercourse part, Terra flinched and started to pant. She jumped from the chair and ran to her room slamming the door behind her. Dean walked in the door a moment later, back from a supply run. He handed Sam a large bag with several packages wrapped in butcher paper.

"Sam, your cow hearts!", Dean said with his nose wrinkled in disgust. Sam pulled one out of the bag and put the others in the fridge, before walking to Terra's room. He heaved a sigh and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked a second time and there was still no sound at all from inside the room. Sam started to get worried.

"Terra?", Sam called. "Are you alright?" There was only silence. He turned the knob, but it was locked. Sam panicked and kicked the door in. Wood splinters from the door flew in all directions as Sam ran into the room. He found Terra huddled in that same corner again. She was violently shaking her head at him. Her mouth was wide open, but no sound came out. "Terra! What's wrong?"

"NO! NOT AGAIN!", Terra screeched. "I CAN'T GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN! PLEASE SAM!" Sam sat down next to her on the floor and she threw her arms around him. "I CAN'T...!" She broke into a loud sob and Sam just held her. "HE HURT ME SO BAD, SAM! SO BAD!" She was clutching his shirt like she would fall to her death if she let go. Sam felt like real shit and he would feel even worse later.

"Terra, look at me", Sam whispered. Terra looked up at Sam with tears streaming down her face. "It wouldn't be like what Corbin did to you". She looked away and Sam stuck a finger under her chin and lifter her face back up to look at him again. "What Corbin did to you was wrong". I will make sure that he never hurts you again, OK?"

"OK Sam", Terra said, nodding and hugging him again. She felt so safe with Sam and she believed him. He seemed to genuinely want to help her. Not like Jody and Maurice who raised her, only to throw her to the most vicious and vile monster on the planet. All they wanted was to use her.

"Sex doesn't have to hurt, Terra", Sam said softly. "It can also feel good. For the man AND the woman". He lifted her face up to him again and looked into her eyes. He didn't want her to be afraid of what he was going to have to do later.

"It...it can?", Terra said with a trembling voice. Sam smiled and nodded. They just stared at each other for a long moment, neither of them moving. Should he see if she will accept him? He didn't want to frighten her. He had never dealt with anyone so inexperienced. He decided to start slow.

Sam leaned down and pressed his lips gently onto hers. She stopped breathing for a moment, remembering that Corbin had done the same thing to her at first. But when his kiss remained gentle, she let out her breath in a soft sigh, relaxing in Sam's arms. Sam's kiss became more passionate, but never vicious like Corbin's.

His tongue licked across and between her soft lips as his warm breath blew on her flushed skin. Sam pressed his tongue on her teeth, but Terra wasn't sure what he wanted. He continued to press with his tongue, now running it back and forth slowly and she finally understood, opening her mouth.

Terra moaned softly when his tongue caressed hers. He stroked the back of her head and Terra laid her hand on his shoulder, instinctively pulling him closer to her. Dean laid his other hand on her hip, rubbing up and down the outside of her leg softly. When they came back up for air, Terra was panting. She had never felt anything like this before and she was having trouble keeping her thoughts straight.

"SAM!", Terra said breathlessly. Sam groaned into the side of her face as he kissed her jawline and down the side of her neck. She shuddered when he began to suck on the soft flesh just below her ear and she growled softly deep in her chest when he started licking up and down her throat. When his hand slid up her side and touched her rib cage, she jerked herself backwards out of his grip and slammed into the wall.

"DON'T!", Terra growled. A vicious snarl rolled up her chest and out of her mouth. But it was cut short when she realized what she was doing. She sat there panting, staring at the floor, her hair covering her face. "Don't do that", she whispered. Sam crawled backwards about a foot and just sat there on his knees with his hands out placatingly.

"I'm sorry", Sam said quietly. " I didn't mean to frighten you". He hadn't planned on going that far but, he was a man after all and, well, he lost control . He was breathing heavy and his heart was racing. He stared down at the floor trying to get himself back under control. He slumped over against the side of the bed with his head leaning back against the mattress and his eyes closed. Would she ever trust him enough to let him touch her again. He hoped, for her sake, that she would.

"Sam...I can't...", Terra breathed. "I just can't..." Sam looked over at her and her face was filled with fear. She was trembling and she had her arms wrapped around her knees. Her mouth hung open like she wanted to say more, but nothing would come out. Her head dropped into her lap and she hugged herself tighter. "I can't!" It came out muffled, but Sam understood. He closed his eyes again and dropped his head between his knees.

"I know, Terra", Sam said quietly. "I know".


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next few weeks Sam tried to spend as much time with Terra as he could. The next full moon was only a month away and he felt like he wasn't making much progress breaking through the thick wall that she had built around herself. The trauma of her experience with the pack leader, Corbin, was making things very difficult.

"Hungry Terra?", Sam said, smiling at her. "She nodded following Sam into the kitchen. She walked over to the fridge and was reaching out for the door handle when Sam put his hand on the door, keeping her from pulling it open. "Huh-uh, Terra" Sam pointed to one of the chairs positioned around the table. "SIT!" She looked at him, befuddled. She walked over and sat at the table watching him.

"What's all this about Sam?", Terra asked. " I can make my own lunch". Sam just ignored her, humming a tune that she didn't recognize as he worked. He reached into the fridge and pulled out one of the packages wrapped in brown butcher paper, and started to unwrap it on a cutting board.

Terra smiled at the back of Sam's head when he started to whistle. He rolled the large heart onto the board and grabbed a giant butcher knife and started to cut the heart into slices. He then cut the slices into smaller pieces. He tried to make eating raaw meat as normal as eating anything else. He scapped the cubed meat onto a plate and then washed his hands in the sink before placing the meat on the table in front of her.

"Enjoy!", Sam said with a huge grin. He handed her a fork so she wouldn't have to use her fingers. He sat next to her and just smiled like an idiot. Terra had never seen him in such a good mood. It made her suspicious. She narrowed her eyes at him and the corners of her mouth twitched up into a smirk. "What?", Sam asked, tilting his head at her. She knew he was up to something, she just wasn't sure what.

"Why are you so happy today?", Terra asked. "For the past 2 weeks you've been climbing the walls. Now you're humming and whistling! What gives?" Sam just shrugged and got up from the table and walked over to the fridge. He pulled out things to make a sandwich and stacked everything on the counter. Sam kept his back to her as he fixed his lunch and he paused when he was finished. He sighed before he began to speak.

"Terra, I just want...".

"Hey guys!", Dean called from the doorway. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer and took a giant swig as he sat down at the table. "How you doin' kiddo?", Dean asked. Terra looked over at him and tried to talk around a mouth full of half chewed cow heart . Dean chuckled at the way her cheeks stuck out like a chipmunk's. It took her a minute to get it all down.

"I'm OK", Terra wheezed as she tried to swallow it all down in one gulp. Dean's laughter made her laugh too. She was glad for the moment of levity. It was usually way to serious around here. Not that there was much joy with Jodie and Maurice. Jodie was always so serious. And Maurice? His brand of humor always gave her the creeps.

When Sam sat down with his sandwich, the mood around the table suddenly shifted to an uncomfortable silence. Sam had been trying to say something when Dean interrupted. Dean looked from Sam to Terra and back again. He had hoped that they would have grown closer by now, but that didn't appear to be the case. He was afraid that Sam wouldn't have time to do this the easy way. Sam was not really, what you'd call, a lady's man. Dean wished Sam would let him do it. It wouldn't be the first time he took a virgin's chastity. Dean Winchester had seduction down to an art form. But Sam was adamant about doing this himself.

Dean decided to go out for the evening to chase some tail. Sam always rolled his eyes at his brother but he knew that that and drinking were pretty much Dean's only ways to relieve the stress. They each had their coping mechanisms. Later that night, Sam walked to Terra's room and knocked softly on her door.

"Come in!", Terra called. He walked in the door and saw Terra sitting cross-legged on the bed, reading through files on werewolves that she had found in the library. Sam walked over and sat on the bed. He had a package in his lap and he handed it to her as he sat down.

"I got you something while I was out today", Sam said looking at his hands. "I hope you like it". Terra smiled at him and began to unwrap the brightly colored package. When she got the wrapping off, she held a small flat box in her hand. When she pulled the top off of the box, her mouth fell open and her eye's went wide. The smile that spread across her face was the most beautiful thing Sam had ever seen.

"THANK YOU, SAM!", Terra squealed. "IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" She stared at the chain with the small silver wolf dangling from it. There was a tiny red shimmering stone where the eye should be. It was in a standing position with it's he thrown back in a howl. Sam was relieved that she liked it so much. He was afraid that the image would be too much for her.

"I'm glad you like it", Sam breathed. "Want me to help you put it on?" She nodded and her face beamed. He pulled the necklace from the box and wrapped his arms around her neck to do up the clasp. Sam didn't pull his hands away, but laid one hand on her shoulder and caressed her cheek with the other. "You are so beautiful", Sam cooed. "Especially when you smile".

"Thank you", Terra whispered. Her cheeks turned red and Sam thought she had never looked more radiant. He never intended to develop these kinds of feelings for her, but, things don't always go the way we plan. He planned to woo her into developing feelings for him, so he could do what he had to when the time came. But it seemed that she was the one that had done the wooing without even knowing it.

"Can I kiss you, Terra?", Sam whispered back, still touching her face. Terra nodded with a shuddering sigh. Sam leaned in and kissed her softly. When he deepened the kiss, Terra wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. As before he started kissing, sucking, and licking her jawline and neck. She leaned her head back as he kissed her throat and he laid her gently down on her back on the soft bed. She looked up at him with trepidation in her eyes.

"Don't be afraid", Sam whispered. " I would never hurt you. You know that, right?" Terra nodded once and swallowed hard, trying to push down her fear. He laid a hand on her face again and let it roam down her neck, to her collar bone. His hand moved down further and slid into the crease between her breast, not touching them yet. It kept moving lower until his hand rested on her stomach, just below her belly button. Her whole body trembled with nervous anticipation.

Just as before, Sam ran his hand back up to her rib cage ever so slowly. Terra jerked and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. Terra looked up into Sam's warm, kind eyes and relaxed her grip on his hand. She ran her hand up his arm and nodded silently at him. Sam moved his hand up higher and caressed the underside of her breast. Terra moaned and Sam started planting sweet kisses on both collar bones. She ran her hand through his hair and started panting. He gave her breast a gently squeeze.

"OH GOD! SAM!", Terra shouted. Sam groaned into the side of her neck. He gently laid himself over her, straddling her thighs. The hand on her breast slowly worked down to the hem of her T-shirt and slithered underneath. His warm fingertips rubbed gentle circles on her belly. He pushed her shirt up, exposing her ribs. Terra smirked at him, reached down, and pulled her shirt up over her head. Just as Sam was leaning down to kiss her again, there was a loud bang and the door blew inwards off it's hinges.

Sam turned around on the bed and saw a shadow fall across the mattress and a giant silhouette in the doorway. A deep menacing growl came from the figure as his shoulders heaved up and down with rage. Sam could see the sharp claws of the beast slowly extend from his fingertips. Terra peaked around Sam's arm and saw the creature that haunted her dreams. Corbin's hair hung in his face and he flung his head back to clear it. When his eyes fell on her, she started to shake uncontrollably.

"Hello, My Love", Corbin purred. "You've been a very naughty little girl".


	12. Chapter 12

"Stay behind me, Terra", Sam whispered to the terrified girl huddled at his back. Sam was defenseless. There were no weapons in this room. Sam's eyes flicked around the room looking for something, anything he could use to defend them with. He saw nothing. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!", Sam growled at the creature.

"Oh, I had help from a little birdie!", Corbin said with a chuckle. The beast walked slowly into the room and snapped his fingers. 2 more werewolves walked in behind him, dragging an unconscious man. Corbin walked around the trio and grabbed the limp man by the hair, yanking his head back. It was Dean. His face was covered in blood and one of his eyes was swollen shut. Terra gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"DEAN?!", Sam bellowed. The 2 werewolves threw Dean on the floor at the foot of the bed. Sam leaped off the bed and ran to his injured brother. Dean moaned softly and Sam looked up at Corbin with anger in his eyes. Corbin backhanded him and Sam flew sideways against the wall. The side of his head hit the wall hard. Blood began to poor down the side of his face as he groaned in pain.

"SAM!", Terra screamed. "NO!". Terra's eyes went yellow and she snarled at Corbin, baring her teeth. She jumped clear across the room and landed on Corbin. She expected him to fall backwards or at least stumble a few steps. But it was like hitting a brick wall. She slashed at his chest with her sharp claws, but it didn't seem to faze him at all. He grabbed her by the throat and held her out at arms length with her feet dangling off the floor.

"It seems I will have to keep you on a VERY short leash, Pet", Corbin growled. He brought her face close to his and looked her in the eyes. He suddenly smashed his lips onto hers with bruising force. Terra squealed in pain and disgust, trying to shove his face away with both hands. She dug her claws into his eye and he howled in pain and threw Terra across the room where she slammed into the dresser. "FUCKING BITCH CLAWED OUT MY EYE!", Corbin roared.

Sam crawled over to his brother during Terra's interaction with Corbin, looking to see if Dean had any weapons still on him. A moment later Sam saw Terra flying through the air and hit the dresser that was against the far wall. Corbin bellowed and looked down at Sam as he dug through Dean's pockets. The tall beast grabbed Sam by the collar and jerked him to his feet. Corbin's left eye was just an oozing hole. Blood and clear fluid ran down his cheek and dripped onto his bare chest.

"YOU STOLE MY MATE FROM ME!", Corbin snarled in Sam's face. "THEN YOU TRY TO FUCK HER?!" Corbin punched Sam in the jaw and kept on punching him as hard as he could. "YOU WILL PAY FOR STEALING HER AWAY FROM ME AND CORRUPTING HER MIND AGAINST ME!" The beating seemed to go on forever, even after Sam had obviously been knocked unconscious. Corbin just seemed to have gone completely blind with rage.

"Stop!", A small voice croaked from the far side of the room. Corbin froze as he was bringing his fist back for another blow. "Please stop". Terra struggled back to her feet and hobbled over to stand in front of Corbin. "I'll go with you. Be with you...willingly. Just stop hurting them". She stared down at the floor, unable to look the vile creature in the eye. Corbin let go of Sam and he hit the floor in a heap at Corbin's feet. He walked over Sam's unconscious body and stood in front of her.

"NO!", an angry voice groaned from behind her. "Don't do it Terra!" Dean tried to crawl toward her, but one of Corbin's goons kicked him in the face and roared at him to shut up. Terra looked back at Dean with terrified eyes as tears streamed down her face. A sharp tipped claw touched the bottom of her chin and pulled her face back around to face the beast. His nose was mere inches from hers now.

The beast giggled in her face and she started to sob quietly. He ran his claws down the side of her face and a strange rumbling sound started deep in his chest. He ran his nose over the side of her face, breathing in her scent. She stood there with her eyes squeezed tightly shut, waiting for it to be over. But it would never be over now, would it? She had just offered herself to the beast. She would be his forever.

"You will give yourself to me willingly?, Corbin asked. "Whenever I wish?" Terra averted her eyes from his and nodded. "I could force you with just a word". Terra's eyes grew wide. "But I think I like it better this way". Corbin's eyes wondered over her body. Her chest was heaving as she panted. Her breasts bobbed up and down, only covered by her bra. Corbin licked his lips lasciviously and he reached up and caressed the side of one breast and Terra flinched, but didn't pull away. She was trembling all over.

Dean continued to crawl toward Terra, trying to stop her from sacrificing herself for them. The 2 other men started pummeling him again. A hand curled around Corbin's ankle and when he looked down, he saw Sam gripping his leg. He kicked Sam as hard as he could in the face.

"PLEASE!", Terra screamed. " I WILL BE YOURS WHENEVER YOU WANT!" She was looking at him in the eyes this time. And he walked back over to stand in front of her again. The smirk that appeared on his face sent chills up her spine. He ran his thumb across her bottom lip and the pupal of his one good eye was blown with his arousal.

"LEAVE US!", Corbin growled at his men without look away from Terra. The 2 men hastily fled the room. Terra started to pant harder with fear. "On your knees, Love". She looked at him in confusion. She had no idea what he was planning to do, but she didn't think she was going to like it. "I SAID ON. YOUR. KNEES. NOW!", Corbin screamed at her.

She dropped to her knees before him and he smiled down on her. He stroked the top of her head as if she were his favorite pet. That's what she felt like. She felt like a possession. His plaything. He reached for his belt and started to unbuckle it. Terra stared at the floor with wide eyes. When he undid the button and started to pull down his zipper, she started to sob quietly again. She was terrified of this man, but she would do what she had to to protect Sam.

She loved him.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam laid on the floor trying to open his eyes. He heard strange noises coming from in front of him. He heard deep guttural groaning and what sounded like choking or gagging noises. His eyes opened a crack and everything was blurry. All he could see was dark shapes in front of him. He tried to push up on all fours but his head swam and he felt like he might throw up.

"OH, SWEET JESUS!, the beast growled. "YOU MOUTH FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" Corbin was thrusting down her throat so fast that Terra could barely catch her breath. She gagged and tears rolled down her face. "OH FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM DOWN YOUR SWEET THROAT!" His moaning grew louder and more aggressive. He gripped fistfuls of her hair and yanked her back and forth on his shaft.

When Sam's vision finally started to clear, he could see Corbin standing with his back to Sam and his legs spread apart. His mouth dropped open when he noticed Terra kneeling between his spread legs. Corbin was gripping her hair tightly, holding her head between his large hands and fucking her face relentlessly. He tried again to push up on his hands and knees, finally able to crawl forward.

"Terra", Sam whimpered. "Stop! Leave her alone you sick fuck!" He heard Corbin chuckling and moaning. His thrust became brutal, as if he was answering Sam's plea. Terra tried to pull back, pushing on his thighs. But he had a vise like grip on her hair. Corbin suddenly stopped thrusting and pulled her face against his crotch, holding it their while he emptied his balls down her throat with a loud howl. "NO!", Sam croaked as he tried desperately to get to her. Corbin lifted her up by her head and held it close to his face.

"Ah! That was so good, Pet!", Corbin purred in her face before throwing her to the floor. She laid their wheezing and coughing with tears running down her face. He turned on Sam and laughed at his attempt to save her. "Not so strong without you're silver bullets, are you human?" The beast stood over Sam, just staring at him. "You don't seem to understand that she belongs to me. She has always belonged to me. And she WILL always belong to me". Corbin kicked Sam's arm out from under him. Sam slammed face first into the floor. Groaning loudly.

"SAM!", Terra croaked. Her throat was so raw, it felt like he had rubbed it with sand paper. "Please Corbin! You've won! Please stop hurting him!" She crawled to him on her hands and knees and bowed low at his feet with the side of her face touching his leg. "Please Alpha!" She had read that the leader of a pack of wolves was called the alpha and she thought if she called him that, it would placate him. "Whatever you want! I'm yours! Please don't kill them!PLEASE!" Corbin grinned wide, showing his sharp fangs.

"YOU SEE?!", Corbin smirked, looking over at Sam. "She knows that I am her Alpha". He bent over and grabbed Terra by the hair, hauling her to her feet. Terra screeched in pain at having her hair yanked so violently. He grabbed her bra and wrenched it off of her. He squeezed her breasts harshly. "SHE IS MINE! AND ONLY MINE! NO ONE WILL KNOW THE PLEASURES OF HER BODY BUT ME!" Sam stared at the floor. He couldn't bare to see her humiliated like this.

"I will kill you", Sam said angrily as he struggled to sit up on his knees in front of the monster holding the woman he loved by the hair. Corbin just snickered at Sam, sneering down at him as if he was something he needed to avoid stepping in. "When you least expect it, I WILL have your head on a plate!" Sam knelt there breathing heavily through his nose. Corbin reached over and wrapped his free hand around Sam's throat, pulling him up off the floor. He held Sam up until his feet were no longer touching the floor.

"Terra promised me that if I didn't kill you, she would give herself willingly to me", Corbin whispered close to Sam's ear. "I suggest that you not make her sacrifice for you be in vain". The monster stared at Sam waiting for him to look away, but he didn't. The rage at Sam not cowering under him in fear, built until Corbin was trembling. Corbin screamed in Sam's face and threw him across the room like he weighed nothing. He turned to Terra and pulled her face close so that they were nose to nose. "You may be the mother of the future, little girl", the creature growled. "But you'll pay for what you did to my eye!" Terra wailed as Corbin dragged her out of the room by her hair.

"Dean?", Sam whispered. He dragged himself over to where his brother lay, sprawled on the floor. "Dean!" Sam shook him and he groaned in pain. "You gotta wake up Dean! They took her! That monster has Terra!" Sam helped Dean sit up and they sat there trying to collect themselves. "OH GOD, DEAN!" Sam yelled. "THAT FUCKER MADE HER...HE...!" Sam couldn't finish what he was trying to say. But he didn't have to. Dean had a pretty good idea what it was. He laid a hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed, trying to comfort his younger brother.

"We'll get her back, Sammy. I promise". Sam put a hand over his mouth and sobbed. He never saw it coming and he should have. He knew that Corbin would be looking for her, but Sam just never thought he have the balls to go after Dean and attack the bunker. He was stupid to believe that a monster couldn't think like any other psycho. If Sam stopped to think about it, Corbin did exactly what he would have done to find her. Grab someone that could get you into the place where she was being kept.

Sam didn't want to think about what she was going through right now. That beast was pretty angry about what she did to his eye and he didn't seem to be the type to let things go. She would pay for it, and painfully. And he would hurt her in other ways that made him want to vomit. Not to mention the fact that they only had a month before the full moon.

They had to find her and soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Corbin dragged Terra through the bunker and out the front door to a black SUV parked nearby. He shoved her into the back seat and climbed in behind her, shouting for the driver to go. Terra moved to the opposite side and tried to open the door but it wouldn't open.

"Where are you going, little one?" Corbin cooed. "You know you can't get away from me now". The monster grabbed her by the hair and jerked her back to him. "You promised to give yourself to me whenever I wanted". He held her with her back against his bare chest. "I could always go back and finish them off!" He squeezed her breasts bruisingly tight. "It would be only too easy!"

"NO!", Terra wailed. "Please leave them alone! I'll do whatever you want! I SWEAR!" Corbin chuckled in her ear and kissed the side of her neck. Terra flinched and Corbin grabbed her around the throat and she froze in fear. He continued to suck and kiss at the side of her neck and fondle her with his free hand.

"That's better!", He purred. "So soft. So beautiful". He stuck his nose into the spot where her neck and shoulder met, inhaled her scent deeply, and shuddered. He spun her around to face him and pushed her down onto her back on the long bench seat. He grabbed the waistband of her shorts and ripped them off her and he tore through her panties with his sharp claws. All she could do is lay there and whimper.

Corbin's left eye was already beginning to heal. The eyeball was sealed but the pupal and iris were a milky white. His upper eyelids still had a large tear but was healing quickly. He attacked her breasts with his mouth, sucking and nibbling on her nipples. She couldn't help herself and she began to sob. Her hands were balled into tight fists on either side her head and her eyes were shut tight. She heard the buckle of his belt jingle and she panicked. She tried to sit up and push away from him.

"No, no, no", Corbin cooed as he grabbed her wrists. "Calm down now, little one". He grabbed both her wrists in one hand, holding them above her head. Terra wailed in despair. "Shhh...". He continued undoing his pants and pushed them down his hips. "My mate must please her Alpha!" Corbin laid over Terra and pushed her knees up. He pushed into her with a grunt and Terra screamed. "FUCK! YOU'RE STILL SO TIGHT!"

"PLEASE!", Terra screamed. "YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Corbin was growling deep in his chest. He was already beyond hearing her. He just rutted on top of her like the wild animal that he was. He was not Corbin anymore. He was the Beast. His head hung down over hers and his long, black hair shrouded their faces like a curtain. She could feel and smell his hot breath blowing on her face. He slammed into her cervix with every thrust. Pain shot up her belly and she wailed.

His thrusts started to become sloppy as he neared his release. He buried his face in her neck and bit down on the soft flesh below her ear as he came hard. The scream that she let out even caused the driver to take notice and he grimaced. Corbin laid over her panting as she sobbed. He sat up and Terra opened her eyes to see blood smeared all over his mouth and chin. He grinned down at her, flashing blood stained fangs, and she looked away. She felt sick.

"Ah! That was amazing, Pet!", Corbin breathed. Terra turned on her side, pulling her legs up to her chest, and curling into a tight ball as far away from him as she could. Terra didn't cry, she just laid there trembling. Corbin pulled his pants up and just sat there with his arm slung over the back of the seat, not even bothering to wipe the blood off of his face. "Drake! What's our ETA?", Corbin barked at the driver.

"20 minutes, Boss", the driver quickly called back. Corbin nodded and his hand slid off of the back of the seat and landed on Terra's hip. She flinched and tried to pull away. Corbin dug his claws into her hip and she stopped moving. He started caressing her hip and thigh like he was stroking a cat. He never looked at her. He just stared straight ahead out the windshield. He pulled a cellphone out of his pocket and dialed.

"Franky!", Corbin said into the phone. "Be there in 20. Yeah, bring a blanket with you when you come out. Oh, and have us some food ready. We're hungry!" He slid the phone back in his pocket and continued to pet her until the SUV pulled up to a very large plantation style mansion. A man in a suit ran down the steps holding a blanket and opened the back door, handing the blanket to Corbin. He wrapped the blanket around Terra, who looked like she was in shock. He scooped her up and lifted her out of the vehicle, carrying her up the steps.

"Your meals are waiting for you in the dinning room, Sir", Franky said as they walked up the front steps. He ran ahead and held the door open for Corbin. Corbin walked through the door and into the foyer.

"Forget the food for now, Franky", Corbin said quietly. "My mate is tired" The blond haired man nodded and walked back to the dinning room, where muffled screams could be heard. Corbin carried Terra up the large staircase and to his spacious bedroom. He kicked open the double doors and laid her down on his king-sized bed, covering her with the comforter. He walked back to the double doors and closed them quietly.

"I wanna go home", Terra muttered, staring off into space. Corbin looked over at her, his eyes narrowing into tiny slits. A low growl rumbled deep in his chest. He was getting tired of her insolence. He needed to put her in her place. He walked over to the bed and knelt beside it. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her face close to his.

"YOU ARE HOME!", the beast snarled in her face. "DO I REALLY NEED TO BEAT THAT FACT INTO YOU HEAD?!" He stroked her hear with one hand while pulling on it painfully with the other. Terra just stared at him with tears running down her face. "YOU REALLY ARE A STRONG WILLED BITCH, AREN'T YOU?"

"FUCK YOU!", Terra growled. She raised her chin and spat in his face. The look of shock on his face would have made Terra laugh, if she had felt like laughing. Corbin wiped the spittle from his cheek and back-handed her so hard that she was knocked out of the bed and landed in a heap on the hardwood floor. She whimpered and tried to crawl away from him. He pulled her back to him by the ankle and hovered over her. He grabbed her by the hair again and slammed her face into the floor. Blood poured from her nose and a gash on her forehead. The pitiful moan that escaped her lips only served to turn him on.

"YOU WILL LEARN YOUR PLACE, BITCH!", Corbin growled. He pulled his jeans down to his knees and laid over her naked body. "WHICH IS UNDER ME!" He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her hips up slightly. When he slammed into her, all that came out of her was a strangled sob. "Now tell your Alpha that you're sorry, Pet", the beast purred. When she just laid their wailing, Corbin slammed into her even harder. "SAY IT!", he bellowed.

"I-I'M SORRY!" Terra choked out"

"I'M SORRY! ALPHA!", Corbin punctuated that last word with a violent thrust.

"I'M SSSORRRRY AAALPHAAAAAAAA!", She screamed. He continued to plow into her as she screamed her apology. Her scream turned into a wail of pain and desolation. Her claws dug deeply into the wood floor paneling. She tried to push herself up on her hands and he grabbed her by the nape and shoved her face back down to the floor.

"DON'T MOVE UNLESS I TELL YOU TO, BITCH!", Corbin snarled in her ear. He was panting hard and she could feel his hot breath on the back of her head. "THIS IS WHAT YOU WERE BORN FOR!" His words were becoming strangled as he got closer to his finish. "YOU WERE BORN TO BE FUCKED BY YOUR ALPHA!" Corbin grabbed her around the throat and squeezed off her air as his cock spasmed inside her, filling her with his hot seed. Terra only had one thought before she passed out.

"SAM, I LOVE YOU!"


	15. Chapter 15

am was frantic to find a way to get Terra back and kill the beast that took her. It took the brothers nearly a week to recover from Corbin's assault. Dean had remembered 3 of the numbers from the license plate and it was a Kansas plate. And he was pretty sure it was a late model Chevy Tahoe they had thrown him in the back of. Sam tried running the plates through the states DMV database and got 20 hits that could be the vehicle that they were looking for. But none of the owners looked like Corbin. He must be hiding behind one of his subordinates.

It took them another 2 1/2 weeks to go through all of these names and eliminate the duds. They eliminated one of the SUV owners because he was 73 with a pacemaker and another because he was in the air force and he and his SUV were stationed at Barks Dale Air force Base in Louisiana. The process was agonizingly slow.

They widdled the candidates down to 2, Lee James and Drake Roberts. Unfortunately, Dean didn't recognize either of them so they staked out Lee James first. They sat outside his house all night with not a peep from it. They watched him leave for work and followed him to an insurance office. He went home after work and did nothing else. He was ruled out...for now.

Tracking down Roberts was trickier. When they got to his house, it appeared that he hadn't lived there in quite some time. They talked to his next door neighbor, an elderly woman who was kind of a busy body. She claimed that a few days before Roberts disappeared, the large group of people were there along with a very large man with long black hair. After talking to the neighbor, their leads ran out. Sam was beyond frustrated and kicked one of the Impala's tires in anger.

"HEY!", Dean growled. "I know you're frustrated, but don't take it out on Baby!" Sam took deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He leaned back against the car and sighed. He only had a little over 2 days before the next full moon. If he didn't find Terra before then, she would be lost to him forever. He felt so defeated. He felt like he failed her. Failed to protect her like he promised.

"Dean", Sam breathed. "I don't know how much more of this I can take". He held his head in both hands and tried not to come apart. Dean grabbed his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Sam thought about all the time he had spent with her and how he thought that if he could get close to her, that he could save her. But, what was really happening was she was saving him.

"Maybe we'll find something in his house that can help find them", Dean pointed out. Sam just nodded and pushed himself away from the car. Sam picked the lock on the front door of the abandoned house and the went quietly inside. Roberts left everything behind when he left except maybe clothes.

Dean dug through all the drawers in the bedroom while Sam ransacked the living room. He came across a notepad sitting under piles of unopened mail on the coffee table. It was blank but Sam thought he saw indentations of writing from a page that had been ripped off. He ran to the kitchen looking for the junk drawer. When he rummaged through the drawer he finally found what he was looking for at the very bottom. A pencil. He rubbed the side of the lead tip over the page and an address appeared.

"DEAN!", Sam yelled. He heard a grunt coming from the top of the stairs. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! I FOUND SOMETHING!" Dean came flying down the stairs and Sam threw the notepad at him. He stared at it for a long moment, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, it's something!", Dean said. Sam nodded in agreement. "The bedroom was a bust anyway". They headed out to follow where this lead took them. It turned out to be a cabin out in the middle of nowhere. They parked the car about 1/2 mile down the road and snuck in through the woods to the back of the small dwelling. When Dean looked in one of the windows and saw several beds crammed into a small room with unconscious people on them. "What the Hell?", Dean whispered. Sam looked through the dirty glass and furrowed his brows in confusion, shaking his head. What was this place?

"A pantry?", Sam said shrugging his shoulders. Dean grimaced and made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. There was no back door so they snuck around to the front with their machetes drawn. Sam pulled his lock pick kit out and started working on the lock. When he finally got it open, he slowly turned the knob and opened the door a crack. The house was dark and silent. Sam stood up and Dean pointed at Sam then to the left and at himself then to the right. Sam nodded and walked quietly inside and moved left while Dean went right.

Dean walked with his back to the wall so that he could watch in all directions for danger. He stopped before an entrance way, he thought was probably the kitchen. He quickly poked his head around the corner and then back again. He saw a man sitting at a kitchen table with his back to Dean. Dean had only glimpsed him for a second, so he didn't know what the man was doing.

Dean stepped quietly into the kitchen, holding the Machete out in front of him. He crept up behind the man and put the long blade to the back of the man's neck. He looked over the man's shoulder and saw that he was playing solitaire. He seemed to be stuck, holding the deck in his hand and staring at the piles of cards spread out on the table.

"Jack of hearts on Queen of clubs", Dean whispered. The deck that was in his hands flew up into the air as the frightened man screamed. Dean held the machete over his head, ready to wack off his melon. The man spun around, holding his hands out in front of him. The look of terror on his face made Dean stop. The man stepped backwards, tripping over his own feet and landing on his backside.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" , the man begged. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Dean held the machete close to the man in case he decided to attack. Dean looked at the man, dumbfounded. This was not the usual behavior of a werewolf when cornered. Dean pulled a dagger out of his boot and held it out in front of him. The man just look at it in fear. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Just touch it", Dean sighed again in frustration. The man reached out with one finger and touched the flat of the blade. When nothing happened, Dean put the silver dagger back in his boot. "Stand up!", Dean barked. The man stood up quickly with his hands still held out in front of him. "Who are you?", Dean growled, holding the long blade against the man's throat.

"M-my name's J-Jerry!", the man whimpered. "PLEASE DON'T!" Sam came running into the room and stood next to his brother. Jerry saw the machete in Sam's hand and nearly had a heart attack. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I SWEAR I DIDN'T WANNA DO IT! HE MADE ME DO IT!" The man was blubbering and wailing now.

"DO WHAT?", Sam bellowed. "WHO?" Sam flew at the man, grabbing him by the shirt collar and shoving him down on the table. "WHO MADE YOU DO WHAT?!" Dean grabbed Sam's arm and Sam let him go, but not before shoving Jerry back down on the table hard. Jerry scurried off of the table and sat in one of the chairs.

"C-Corbin", Jerry stuttered. "He...he made me stay here and watch the people he brings in. Make sure they stay asleep. Until he comes for them". Jerry ran his hands through his hair and shuddered. "He said if I didn't, he would do the same to me that he's gonna do to them". He looked up at Dean and then Sam with horrified eyes. "I don't know what he's doing with them, but I don't think it's good". He looked down at the table with a real befuddled expression. "He said they were for his mate. He said she would be hungry soon". Sam and Dean look at each other and Sam cursed under his breath as he looked away.

"Do you know where he is?", Sam asked breathlessly. Jerry just shook his head. Sam slammed his fists down on the table. Both Dean and Jerry jumped. Sam reached across the table and grabbed Jerry by the shirt again, yanking his over the table. "I know you know more than you're telling us Jerry!", Sam growled. "NOW SPILL!" Sam shoved him back across the table and Jerry landed hard back into the chair.

"OK, OK!", Jerry whined. "Corbin gave me a number to call if there was any problems". Jerry reached into his back pocket and Sam and Dean both brandished their blades at him. "WHOA! GUYS! PHONE! SEE?!" Jerry held up his phone to show them it was not a weapon. When they lowered their weapons, Jerry looked up the number and handed the phone to Sam, who copied the number down quickly. He also looked up the number to Jerry's phone and wrote it down.

"OK, Jerry", Sam said. "We'll be going now. I'll be calling you soon. When I do, you're gonna let these people go. Got it?". Sam looked deep into the frightened man's eyes. He narrowed his eye at the man when he just shook his head violently. "Jerry!", Sam barked at him in warning.

"I-I can't do that!", Jerry screeched. "He'll kill me!" They'll all kill me!" Jerry was blubbering again and Dean rolled his eyes. He hated it when they blubbered! Dean stepped up in front of Jerry, lifted him out of the chair, and slapped him in the face.

"QUIT YOUR BAWLING! YA LITTLE PUSSY!", Dean barked. "IF WE CALL YOU, IT MEANS THERE ALL DEAD! UNDERSTAND?!" Jerry nodded and Dean let go of him. He fell heavily back into the chair, still crying, though silently this time. "Can you trace that cell, Sam?", Dean asked, turning to his younger brother. Sam nodded. "Then let get the fuck outta here, before this guy's head rolls".

The brothers walked out the front door without looking back.


	16. Chapter 16

Back at the bunker, Sam tried to run an FBI trace on the number that Jerry had given them. But that turned out to be a dead end. The phone was a burner with no name or address on the account. But he was able to triangulate the location of the phone by calling the number and tracking which cell towers the signal bounced off of. Dean thought that Sam could make a killing as a hacker if he wanted to.

They tracked the phone to a place called Paradise, a one and half hour drive south of the bunker. Not such a paradise for Terra, Sam thought miserably. He was able to track the phone to a 3 mile radius. And the only building in that area big enough to house even a small number of people was a plantation style home. That had to be it. Sam wrote down the address and began packing every werewolf killing weapon they had. Dean walked over to him and placed a hand over Sam's as he crammed machetes and silver knives and daggers into a duffel.

"Whoa", Dean said softly. "Slow down Sam. You need a good nights sleep! You've been running on fumes for weeks now". Dean slapped a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You gotta be fresh! If you're gonna have any chance of helping her, you can't go in there a zombie!" Sam flopped down into one of the library chairs.

"Yeah, I know", Sam sighed. "I just can't bare to think about what he might be doing to her right now". Sam ran a hand down his face and stood back up. "I'll see ya in the morning, OK? Dean just nodded at him and headed toward his own room. Sam took longer than usual to get ready for bed. He was exhausted, but was afraid to close his eyes.

He had been having nightmares about that night in the woods when Corbin had Terra pinned under him on that stone slab. But, in his dream, Corbin would star at him with a wicked grin on his face the entire time. Even as he drove himself into her, the Beast never looked away from him. And Sam couldn't move. It was like Corbin's gaze had him frozen in fear. And when the creature was finished, he leaned over her and tore out her throat. Sam reached out for her but was powerless to stop it. That was always the point were he woke up screaming.

He forced himself to calm down and lay quietly in his bed. Eventually, he drifted off. Sam was in the woods again, but this time he was running. He heard screaming in the darkness ahead of him. He knew who it was, but he prayed that he was wrong. He didn't want to see what was happening, but he couldn't keep his legs from driving forward. Branches slapped him in the face as he flew through the trees.

"SAM!", a voice screamed from the trees. Sam ran faster, even though he didn't want to. "HELP ME! PLEASE!" He stopped when he reached a clearing and saw a figure hunched on the ground leaning over the body of a woman. Her face was turned, but he thought it was Terra. Sam ran toward the figure crouched on the ground and grabbed it by the shoulders, hauling it up.

"GET WAY FROM HER, YOU...!", Sam spat before his words were cut off. When the figure turned around, Sam stepped back and tripped over his own feet, falling on his ass in the damp leaves. "TERRA?!" She stared down at him with terror in her eyes and blood smeared all over her mouth and cheeks. She held her hands out and they were covered in blood and gore. She slowly walked toward him and he backed away from her, sliding on his backside.

"SAM! HELP ME!", Terra wailed. "I CAN'T STOP! I'M SO HUNGRY!" She pulled a hand back and ran it down her belly. Her VERY swollen belly. "MY BABY IS SO HUNGRY!" She bared her fangs and flung herself at him. Her sharp teeth coming at his face was the last thing he saw before screaming himself awake. Dean had long since given up on checking to see what was wrong with Sam. He had run to his brothers room so many times, just to find him sitting up in his bed, panting, covered in sweat.

Sam swung his legs over the side of the bed and just sat there with his head in his hands. What would he do if Terra had gone full werewolf. What if she was killing people? Would he be able to gank her? That was something that he had never contemplated before. Could he cut off her head if she was truly a monster? He wasn't so sure. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

He stood up and dressed quickly. He was in a hurry to get moving. He was afraid that if they waited any longer, he'd go mad. He already might be. His dreams were getting worse and his anxiety kept him from eating, sleeping, or even functioning most of the time. He was so twisted up inside, he felt like he might snap any minute. He banged on Dean's door as he went by. 15 minutes later, Dean dragged himself out of his room still sporting bedhead.

"Sammy, do you realize what time it is?", Dean grumbled at his brother. Sam looked down at his watch and Dean answered his own question before Sam even opened his mouth. "IT'S 5:15 AM!" Dean sat down in one of the kitchen chairs while Sam made a pot of coffee. "Now, I know I said I like to get up early, but I would like to sleep to at least 6, OK?" Sam didn't respond. He just turned around and placed a plate of buttered toast in front of Dean.

"Toast?", Dean asked with a grimace. "I'm not eating toast! Where my bacon and eggs?" Dean shoved the plate away. Sam stuck a hot cup of coffee in his face and Dean inhaled it deeply and released a huge sigh. "Now we're talkin'!" Dean grabbed the cup from Sam and went for the cream and sugar, making his coffee just the way he liked.

"We don't have time for a big breakfast, Dean!", Sam said, shoving the toast back in front of his brother. "I wanna be on the road in 20". Sam made himself a cup of coffee, drinking it black. Dean looked down at the toast sitting in front of him. Picked up a piece and took a bite. He scrunched his nose up at it and took another bite.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?", Dean said around a mouthful of toast. He took a sip of his coffee, trying to wash it down. "You know I need meat in the morning!" Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother. Sam got up from the table and went to the fridge, pulled out a jar of jam and put it in front of Dean. " YES! SUGAR!" Dean cheered. "The next best thing to meat!" Sam snorted as Dean spread strawberry jam on his toast.

20 minutes later, they were speeding down the highway toward an unknown future.


	17. Chapter 17

Terra sat on the sill of the large window in Corbin's room, staring out at the trees, that were so much like the trees at the house she was raised in. The view was virtually the same. It even had bars. Like she had predicted, she had gone from one prison to another. Except that this prison's warden was a beast that liked to make her life Hell.

Corbin had tried several times, unsuccessfully, to get her to kill a human and eat their heart. She insisted on diced cow hearts, but Corbin refused. Terra became so weak from lack of food, that when he came to mate her, she didn't have the energy to fight him anymore. Corbin was so happy that she stopped resisting that he allowed her to have her cow hearts, not even realizing that she couldn't have resisted if she'd wanted to. She learned quickly that if she wanted to eat, she had to cooperate.

"Your breakfast, My Love!", Corbin's voice called from the doorway. Terra looked over at him, holding a tray with a plate of diced cow hearts and a glass of water. She turned away looking back out the window again. She knew what she would have to do to earn that meal and she just didn't feel like submitting to him today. She felt tire and kinda sick to her stomach. She also felt a tightness in her lower abdomen like when she was human and her period was near. But she hadn't had a period since the moon changed her.

"I'm not hungry", Terra muttered. Corbin sighed and placed the tray down on a small dining table on the far side of the room. He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. He reached out and she flinched. He placed his hand on her lower belly and smiled a huge Cheshire Cat grin. The heat from his large hand was kind of soothing, like a heating pad. She trembled under his touch. She had no idea what he was up to.

"You will come into heat soon", Corbin purred. Terra looked at him confused. "You will be able to give me a child". He rubbed circles on her belly and her expression turned to wide eyed fear. "I can smell it. When the moon is full, in three days time". A tear rolled down her cheek and her bottom lip trembled uncontrollably. "Don't be afraid, Pet. You will make our pack the strongest in the world. The mother to an unstoppable generation of werewolves".

"NO!", Terra screeched in horror. "I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A BABY!" She tried to shove him away in a panic. He grabbed Terra by the shoulders and pulled her down from the sill onto the floor. He crawled over her ripping and tearing at her night shirt. She screamed in misery and punched at him as hard as she could. When she was naked, Corbin flipped Terra over onto her stomach and laid on top of her. He pulled his sweat pants down to his knees as he leaned his head low over her ear.

"If it hurts too much to fuck your cunt, I guess I'll have to settle for the other hole today, Pet". She whimpered and tried to crawl out from under him, but he grabbed her hair and held her head down on the floor. He had never taken her that way and it terrified her that would even suggest it. Why would he want to do that? She was sobbing into the floor when she felt his hard length against her tiny puckered hole. "This is gonna feel so goooood!", Corbin drawled. He started pushing and the most intense pain imaginable shot up her backside and up her spine. She shrieked in agony.

"STOP!", Terra begged. "IT HURTS!" He ignored her and pushed harder. By the time he was seated fully, he was painting and covered in sweat. She was so tight, it felt like a vise was squeezing his dick. "Please stop", she whimpered. He decided to be merciful and give her long slow thrusts instead of pounding her like he usually did. Her sobs only turned him on more. He couldn't believe how unbelievably tight she was. As usual when he took her from behind, he wrapped his giant hand around her throat.

"OH! MY SWEET PET!", Corbin bellowed. "SQUEEZE ME HARDER"! The beast was growling deep in his chest and drool rolled down his chin and dripped onto the side of her face. When she didn't do what he wanted. He squeezed her throat and she instinctively tightened all her muscles. He moaned in pleasure when she nearly strangled his cock. He couldn't hold back anymore and he slammed into her as hard as he could. He fucked her mercilessly until he felt her start to go slack. He loosened his grip on her throat and she gulped for air and started coughing. She clamped down on his cock again so he wouldn't strangler her anymore.

"That's a good girl!", Corbin purred in her ear. "SQUEEZE ME!" She did her best to do what he wanted but, she was so tired and it hurt so much. She wheezed and sobbed into her arm. He grabbed her hair with his free hand and jerked her head back. "I SAID SQUEEZE ME, BITCH!" He plowed into her and Terra screamed at the top of her lungs. He sank his fangs into her shoulder and every muscle in her body seized. Corbin felt her tense up and she squeezed him harder than anyone ever had. He howled and emptied himself into her.

"Please. No more", Terra sobbed. Corbin pulled her head back so that she was staring up at the ceiling and he licked the side of her face. She grimaced and let ot a strangled wail. He sat up, pulling out of her with a wet popping sound. Terra's legs were numb and she couldn't pull herself up. She just laid their crying quietly. At that moment there was a loud bang and gunfire coming from down stairs.

"Don't go anywhere, Pet", Corbin purred in her ear. "I'm not through with you yet". He growled and stood up. She couldn't go anywhere even if she wanted to. Corbin ran from the room and she heard what sounded like world war III. There was shouting, gunfire, and banging noises like people were fighting. She pulled herself along on the cold wood floor by her arms, trying to hide behind the bed. She laid there panting, just listening to the terrifying noises coming from downstairs. They seemed to be getting louder and louder and there was nothing she could do to escape it.

She started to whimper as the fighting and gunfire reached the bedroom door. She was so terrified that she couldn't think straight. She just laid there trying to melt into the floor. The doorknob rattled and banging shook the door. Terra put her hands over her ears as the banging got louder. She heard muffled shouting, but couldn't tell who they were or what they were saying. Then a loud bang and snapping noises that Terra knew was the wooden door splintering as it was broken down.

The last thing Terra heard before passing out, was loud footsteps rushing toward her.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean parked the Impala along a dirt road that ran through the woods near the large mansion. They got out and grabbed their duffel bags full of weapons and started their trek through the thick woods. With every step they took, the anticipation grew. It always did when they were about to rid the world of another monster. But, to Sam, it was more than that. It was the anticipation of murderous, rage-filled vengeance that fueled him. He would make the beast pay.

When the brothers reached the edge of the trees, they stopped and crouched down low, while they planned their next move. There was a largish back yard and if they tried to approach that way, they would most likely be seen. There was a large shed at the left side of the house that obstructed the view of the woods from the house. Using the cover of that out building was their best option. They moved through the thick brush to the left of the house and ran quickly to the cover of the shed.

They dug into their bags and armed themselves with as many guns and silver ammo as they could. Along with silver blades. The brothers made their way around the shed and pressed themselves up against the side of the house. They quietly made their way to the back of the house and Sam went to work picking the lock. Once the door was unlocked, Sam drew his gun and slowly turned the knob. The door creaked as Sam pushed it open a crack.

Sam shook with nervous energy and he took a deep breath to calm himself. Sam pushed the door open and quickly went inside. they were standing in a large foyer with doors running down both sides and a large staircase in the middle. They crept toward the staircase. hoping to take the pack by surprise. They heard a loud bang like a door being flung open and hitting the wall hard. A moment later, a hoard of werewolves came pouring out from either sides of the staircase. Sam and Dean both started shooting. They dropped a lot of bodies but were soon overwhelmed.

They had to switch to blades because they were too close for guns. All you could see was a mass of moving, howling creatures and the glint of silver whizzing through the air. Blood sprayed the walls and puddled on the floor. It was truly a gory mess. By the time it was all over, Sam and Dean were both covered in blood and gore. They stood in the middle of a mass of bodies, panting. They heard a terrible snarling scream coming from the top of the stairs and they both looked up together.

"YOU STEAL MY MATE FROM ME?!", the Beast screamed. "THEN YOU COME INTO MY HOME AND MURDER MY PACK?!" Corbin was flanked by four large men, two on either side of him. Almost as large as he was. They were all growling and snarling at the Winchesters. "You will not leave this house alive". Corbin flicked his wrist and the werewolves flew over the banister and landed on their feet on the floor below. Corbin turned to another man standing behind him and shoved him up against his bedroom door. "GUARD THIS DOOR WITH YOUR LIFE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" The man nodded frantically at his pack leader.

The largest of the four, stood before Sam and tilted his head at him, trying to gauge his reaction. A low growl started deep in his chest and the werewolf flung himself at the hunter. Sam was thrown backwards with the creature on top of him. He lost his grip on the blade he was holding and frantically pulled on the gun, tucked into the waistband of his jeans.

"NOW YOU DIE!", the werewolf snarled in Sam's face. Sam finally got the gun loose from his pants and shoved the barrel up under the monster's chin, pulling the trigger three times in rapid succession. The creature wheezed once and slumped on top of him. Sam shoved the dead weight to the side and shot the other werewolf that was hurdling at him. He looked over at his brother, who had already ganked one and was fighting with the other.

"SAM! GO!", Dean bellowed. "GET TERRA!" Sam looked up and saw Corbin still standing at the top of the stairs. Sam pointed his gun at the Beast and pulled the trigger multiple times. One round struck Corbin in the shoulder, passed all the way through, and buried itself in the wall behind him. While another lodged on his cheek. Corbin roared and fled down the corridor, jumping through a second story window. By the time Sam made it up the stairs and to the window, Corbin was gone. Sam slammed his fist against the wall next to the window and screamed in rage. Then he remembered why he was really here.

"Terra!", Sam whispered under his breath. He turned and raced back down the hallway. There was a werewolf guarding a set of large double doors. Sam had to assume that Terra was being held there. The monster bared his fangs at Sam and Sam bared his teeth right back. He was too angry to be afraid. He pulled another blade from his boot and the werewolf charged him. Sam buried the blade in the side of his neck, never taking his eyes away from the monster's. The creatures eyes went wide and Sam shoved harder, driving the knife in to the hilt. The werewolf fell sideways against the wall.

"TERRA!", Sam yelled, jiggling the knob. It wouldn't open. Sam stepped back and kicked on the center of the two doors and it flew open, the metal lock flying through the air and hitting the far wall. Sam ran through the doorway and looked around. At first he couldn't find her and he started to panic. But then he saw a bare foot sticking out from behind the bed and he dashed around the other side. "Terra?" Sam's voice trembled at the sight before him.

Terra was naked, laying on her belly on the cold wood floor. She had blood smeared all over backside and dripping on the floor. There was a large bite wound on her shoulder that was already starting to heal. It had already scabbed over. Blood ran down her back. Sam knelt down beside her and turned her over. He checked for a pulse and sighed when he felt her heart beating strong. He thought that she must have passed out from the trauma. He grabbed a sheet from the bed and put it over her.

"Sam?", Terra mumbled. Terra slowly opened her eyes and stared up at Sam in surprise. She reached up and touched his cheek. She smiled up at him and a noise came out of her that sounded like half sob/half laugh. Sam kissed her forehead gently and then laid a chaste kiss on her lips. "Am I dreaming? Is this real?"

"You're not dreaming, Sweetheart", Sam whispered. "This is real". She grabbed him around the neck and hugged him as tight as she could while she cried happy tears. Dean came running into the room and saw Sam on the floor on the other side of the bed. He ran around and saw Terra cradled in his arms. "We have to get her out of here! Corbin ran, but who knows when he might come back or if there are more werewolves lurking around". Dean nodded and looked down at Terra.

"Can you stand?", Dean asked her. She wasn't sure. Her legs had been completely numb when Corbin left the room. Dean held out his hand and Terra took it. Sam and Dean both helped her to her feet. She stood there wobbling and felt pins and needles move up and down her legs. She tried to take a step and her legs gave out. The brothers caught her before she fell on her face. Sam pulled her up into his arms and carried her out of the room and down the long staircase. Dean ran after him with a gun in one hand and a silver blade in the other.

Thankfully, they met no more werewolves on their way back to the car, but when the brothers hit the trees, they could hear snarling and howling. Dean opened the door and Sam slid onto the backseat with Terra. He cradled her in his lap the whole trip back to the bunker. She shivered, but Sam didn't think it was from being cold. She stared straight ahead and clutched at Sam's shirt for dear life. She was terrified that Corbin was going to come back for her.

"It's OK, Terra", Sam cooed. "I won't let him get you". But Sam had failed her before. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he failed again. All this time that Sam was without her made him realize more than ever how much he needed her in his life. And he knew he couldn't keep her in his life unless he broke the link between her and Corbin. Even then, Corbin wouldn't stop until he had her. He had to die.

"He won't stop until he has me!" Terra whimpered. "He wants me to have his baby!" She looked up at Sam with terrified eyes. "I DON'T WANT TO HAVE HIS BABY!" Terra was screaming now. She held onto him like a drowning man holding onto a life preserver. Sam held her tight as she started to wail. "He said I was coming into heat soon. On the night of the next full moon. Then he'd make me have his baby!"

"He won't have you again", Sam said. He closed his eyes as he touched his forehead to hers. Tears welled up in his eyes and overflowed down his cheeks. "Do you remember what I told you about what I have to do to break the connection with Corbin?" Terra looked up at him and her face froze in fear. She buried her face in Sam's chest and shook her head violently. "It's OK Terra!", Sam soothed. "Look at me!" She looked up again fearfully. "I would never hurt you, Terra". Sam pushed the loose curl from her face and caressed her cheek.

I...I love you".


	19. Chapter 19

Corbin watched the brothers moving through the woods from where he hid in the thick brambles. He crouched down low digging in his face with his sharp claws, trying to dig the bullet out of his cheek. He snarled and growled, seething with anger. The remainder of his pack, 2 males and a female, followed the hunters from a distance, howling, as the brothers ran through the trees. When the Winchesters piled into their car and sped away the werewolves crowded around Corbin pleading with their eyes for him to give them some direction.

"WE WILL KILL THEM FOR TAKING OUR BELOVED MOTHER!", Corbin growled as he pulled the slug out of his face with a grunt. He sat there, staring at the bullet pinched between his long nails. "They will be holding up inside their cement walls. We need to find a way in and soon. I need to mate her on the first night of her cycle in three days time". The others growled and nodded in agreement. They all held to the belief that their beloved mother would save their pack from extinction.

"Maybe we could blow up the big metal door", one of the males said. Corbin smirked at the last remaining members of his pack. Corbin thought that was a mighty fine idea. He remembered seeing several sticks of dynamite that the previous residents of the house probably used to blow up tree stumps. He stood up and led the others to the shed and dug out the box of dynamite. Corbin would get his revenge on the Winchesters. He knew that the tall one wanted his mate. Corbin would make him watch as he mated her, than he would eat the hunter's heart.

Back at the bunker, Sam ran Terra a hot bath and helped her get in. She looked so ragged and spent. he wondered how she had survived. He could only imagine what she'd been through, having to live with that Beast. What he must have done to her. He had seen what that monster had done to her just before the brothers got there and it made him sick thinking about it.

"I'm gonna go tell Dean to make us something to eat, OK?", Sam whispered. Terra just nodded staring down at her hands. "I'll be right back". He walked out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen where Dean was making coffee. "Hey, can you make some sandwiches for lunch? Terra might be hungry after her bath".

"Sure! No problem", Dean said. He started rummaging through the fridge, looking for sandwich fixings. "How's she doing?" He had his back turned to Sam making the sandwiches on the kitchen counter. Sam sighed heavily and Dean didn't need him to answer that question. He knew. "That bad, huh?" He turned and saw Sam sitting in a kitchen chair with his head in his hands. "Yeah, I guess so", Dean answered himself again.

"He beat her down pretty bad, Dean", Sam groaned through his hands. "He may have broken her". Dean grabbed two beers out of the fridge, opened them, and put one down on the table in front of his brother before taking a long swig of his own. Sam just sat there with his hand on the bottle, watching the condensation run down it's neck. "He raped her in every way imaginable". Sam looked up at his brother and Dean cringed at the meaning behind Sam's words. He got up and left the room without touching his beer. When he got back to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet beside the tub. She was still staring down at her hands.

"Sam?", Terra croaked. Sam looked into her tired, sunken eyes from where he sat with his elbows on his knees. "When he comes, I want you to let him take me". Her eyes had purple rings under them and he could tell she hadn't gotten much sleep. "You're better off forgetting I exist. If you go up against him, Sam, you'll die". Tears were running down her face and she had her eyes closed. "I don't want you to die!"

"Terra!", Sam said sliding off the toilet to kneel next to the tub. "Look at me." She raised her head to stare into his serious eyes. "I will never let him take you again, do you hear me!" Sam put a hand on her cheek and wiped away the tears with his thumb. "I couldn't pretend that you don't exist. All the time that you were gone, you were all I could think about. I've been an empty shell without you!"

Terra flashed him a sad smile and looked down at her hands. Sam stuck a finger under her chin and made her look at him again. He leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. She leaned into him and kissed him back. Sam's kisses were so different from the Beast's brutal, forceful ones. Sam never forced anything on her. He never made her feel used or like she was just a possession. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close with a desperation that she couldn't explain. Not even to herself.

When they finally parted lips, they stared into each other's eyes for a long time, just enjoying the closeness. Sam reached over and grabbed a sponge that was sitting on the edge of the tub and squirted some body wash onto it. He scrubbed her back as she laid her head on his shoulder. He would take care of her as long as she needed him to. He ran the sponge gently over the bite on her shoulder and all that remained of it, under all the blood, was raised pink scars that would probably be completely gone by tomorrow. But emotional scars would take a lot longer to heal. If they ever did.

He heard her quiet sobs and felt her warm tears as he continued to bathe her. He didn't try to silence her. He knew she needed to let it out. He just let her lean on him as he moved the sponge over her tired and achy body. He could feel the knots and tight muscles starting to relax as he worked. By the time Sam was done, her breathing had become deep and even and he knew she had fallen asleep. He reached down and pulled the plug and let the pinkish water drain away. He grabbed an oversized towel that sat on the floor and wrapped it around her as best he could without waking her.

"Sammmm...", Terra murmured in her sleep. Sam lifted her up carefully and carried her into the bedroom, laying her on the bed. He covered her with the soft blanket and went to her dresser pulling out a nightshirt and underwear. He laid them out on the end of the bed. She could change into them when she woke up. He walked quietly to the door and opened the door. "Sam?", Terra whispered. Sam turned and looked at her with his hand still on the knob.

"I love you too".


	20. Chapter 20

Terra slept all that day and into part of the night. When a nightmare about yellow eyes woke her with a start. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't in Corbin's room anymore. She sat up and turned on the lamp sitting on the nightstand. The clock read 3:27am in large red numbers. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her frazzled nerves. She looked down at the end of the bed and saw her favorite nightshirt lying there along with a pair of underwear. It wasn't until that moment that she realized that she was completely naked.

All of the memories of the last day came flooding back. Starting with Corbin raping her anally on his bedroom floor and ending with Sam kissing and bathing her. Had she really said that she loved him? It had all seemed like a dream. She grabbed the panties and shirt and slipped them on. Her stomach was growling loud enough to wake the dead, so she decided to go make something to eat and maybe watch some TV.

With a plate of cow heart in one hand and a glass of water in the other, she made her way to the living room area and sat down on the sofa. She sat flipping through the channels, not really interested in anything that was on. She settled on the news where a woman newscaster was talking about a raging house fire in Paradise Kansas at a large historic plantation house. When the fireman dug through the rubble, the bodies of at least 20 people had been found. It was being reported as a possible mass murder/arson case. Terra knew full well what it was. Corbin had set the house on fire after Sam and Dean had raided the house, killed most of the pack, and rescued her.

Terra thought that Sam and Dean should see this and got up from the couch and headed toward the bedrooms. At that moment a horrible bang went off behind her. The blast threw her forward onto her face. She laid there on the hard concrete floor dazed with a terrible ringing in her ears. She groaned and tried to push herself up on her hands and knees, but her head was spinning and she fell back down on her stomach again. She was abruptly jerked up by her hair and turned around to face the evil that stalked her in her nightmares.

"Hello, Pet!", Corbin purred. "Did you miss me?" He chuckled in her face and she screamed. Terra struggled trying to pry his fingers out of her hair. A futile effort, she knew, but she had to try. He ran one claw tip down the side of her face and she cringed away from him as best she could. "Oh, Darling! I certainly missed you!" He pulled her against him and ground his growing erection into her stomach. Terra had to swallow back the bile rising into her throat.

"LET HER GO, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!", Sam screamed from down the hall. He charged down the corridor with a silver blade raised above his head. Corbin spun Terra around to face Sam and wrapped a hand around her throat. He yanked her up off the floor by the neck and her air was cut off. Terra's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open as she tried to take a breath. She wrapped her hands around Corbin's arm, digging her claws into his skin.

"UH-UH!", Corbin snarled. He dug the claws of his free hand into her exposed thigh and raked them across her leg. Terra tried to scream in pain, but nothing came. Sam came screeching to a stop in front of The Beast holding Terra up off the ground. Blood poured down her leg and dripped onto the floor. Terra's face turned purple as her eyes rolled back in her head and her arms went limp.

"OK! OK!", Sam shouted as he dropped the knife on the floor. "PLEASE PUT HER DOWN! LET HER BREATHE!" Corbin loosened his grip on Terra's throat, allowing her to take shallow breaths, but kept her held high above the floor. She tried to gasp but could only get tiny puffs of air into her lungs. Dean came running down the hall and froze when he saw Terra dangling in the air above Sam's head. Sam turned to his brother holding his hands out to keep him back. "DEAN DON'T MOVE!" Sam turned back to the Beast with terrified eyes. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?!" The monster cracked a wicked grin and chuckled.

"I want you on your knees before me", The Beast purred. Sam dropped to his knees without a second's thought. Corbin looked over Sam's head at the older brother and growled, squeezing Terra's throat again. "BOTH OF YOU!" Sam looked back at Dean and begged him with his eyes to get down, mouthing the word "PLEASE" at him. Dean's face turned red and the muscles in his jaw twitched. He didn't finally start to drop down until he heard Terra gurgling.

"You got what you wanted! Let her down!", Sam begged. "PLEASE!" Corbin slowly lowered Terra back down to the floor and onto her feet, but kept a hold on her neck. Terra gasped and coughed as her legs gave out. Corbin held her up by grabbing her by the hair and jerking her back toward him again. The Beast stroked Terra's jaw with his thumb as he stared down at the hunter. Sam refused to look at him. He had promised Terra this very thing wouldn't happen again. And again, he failed her.

"OH, THERE'S SO MUCH MORE THAT I WANT!", the Beast snarled. "But not tonight". He pulled his hand from Terra's hair and placed it on her stomach. He grabbed her nightshirt and pulled it up, exposing her panties. "You see, I promised myself that I would make you pay", Corbin hissed. " I promised myself that I would make you watch me fuck her and then I would eat your heart". He ran his sharp claws down over the fabric covering her womanhood. "AND I WILL ENJOY DOING BOTH!"

"NO!", Terra squealed. "PLEASE LEAVE SAM ALONE!" Corbin smirked at her and tilted her head to the side. He ran his tongue up the side of her neck and over her cheek. The rumble from his chest and the hardness poking her in the back told her what he really wanted. She started to struggle against him, but she knew she couldn't fight against him. His hand moved up her body and cupped her breast, squeezing it harshly.

"If you open your mouth again, Pet, your sweet Sammy dies!", Corbin growled in Terra's ear. Terra gasped and Corbin grinned into her neck. "BOYS!", Corbin called over his shoulder. Two large males stepped out from behind him and stalked passed Sam and moved around to stand behind Dean. Corbin smirked at Sam, rolling his thumb over her nipple. "TAKE HIM!", the Beast snarled without taking his eyes off of the younger hunter. Sam spun around on his knees as the two werewolves pushed Dean to the floor on his stomach and wrenched his arms behind his back, zip tying them together.

"DEAN! NO!", Sam yelled in a panic. "LET HIM GO!" Sam turned to Corbin, still on his knees. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sam jumped up and ran toward his brother and one of the males pulled a blade from his boot and held it to Dean's throat. Sam stopped and his eyes moved from Dean to Terra and back again. He didn't know what to do. This Bastard had the two most important people in his life and he was powerless to do anything about it.

"BACK ON YOUR KNEES, SAM!", Corbin called. Sam turned and shot the Creature a hateful look. "Or would you like your brother to become my breakfast?" The smirk on Corbin's face told Sam that he would do it anyway, but what other choice did he have? He sank down to his knees with his head down, breathing heavily. "That's a good boy!", Corbin cooed. Corbin looked back over at the other werewolves before he spoke. "GET HIM TO THE CAR!" The two males threw Dean back down on his stomach and tied his ankles and then dragged him toward the door.

"NO!", Sam yelled.

"SHHH...", Corbin shush him. "Just a little insurance". Sam looked up at him in confusion. "In 2 days you will come to the place where it all started. To the woods where the sacred stone sits". Corbin ground his cock into Terra's back again and she groaned. "You will give yourself up willingly, without a fight. You will watch me breed my Bitch and then you will die!" Terra started to struggle again, trying to get to Sam.

"NO! PLEASE!" Terra screamed.

"SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING BITCH!", Corbin snarled, pulling her back into his chest. She sobbed with her head hanging low. Sam roared out his rage at the Beast, but the Beast just chuckled back at him. "You know what the best part is, Sam?" Sam looked up at him with a questioning look on his face. "When the moon is full, Terra will want it as bad as I do". Terra's eyes went wide and she shook her head frantically. "OH YES, PET! YOUR HEAT WILL HAVE YOU BEGGING ME TO FUCK YOU!" Terra wailed as she struggled against him.

"Be there at midnight, Sam", Corbin commanded. "Oh, and don't try anything funny. Or your brother will suffer the consequences". Corbin began to back up toward what remained of the front entrance to the bunker. The murderous glare that Sam threw at Corbin would have scared the shit out of any normal person, but the Beast just smirked at the hunter as he backed out the door and disappeared.

Sam fell forward onto his face and screamed out his grief.


	21. Chapter 21

Corbin dragged Terra by the arm out to that same black SUV as before. Terra took one look at it and panicked, shrieking and struggling to get away. Corbin pulled the back door open and literally threw her into the car. She was slammed, head first, into the opposite door. Terra laid crumpled on the floor with blood running down her face. Corbin slid in after her and threw his arm over the back of the seat.

"Come up here and sit by me, Pet", Corbin purred, patting the seat next to him. Terra cowered on the floor of the SUV, refusing to look at him. She trembled with fear but would not respond to him. A low growl started deep in the Beast's chest. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the hair, jerking her head up off the floor and slamming it down on the seat next to him.

"Noooooo", Terra whimpered.

"YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!", Corbin snarled. "I AM YOUR ALPHA AND YOU ARE MY BITCH!" He held her head down on the seat with one hand and unbuckled his belt with the other. Terra couldn't see what he was doing but she knew that sound all to well. She could do nothing but kneel on the floor with her head shoved into the seat, sobbing quietly. At that moment Corbin felt himself being thrown forward. Dean was kicking the back of the seat violently from the cargo area in the back.

LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!", Dean bellowed. "IT TAKES A REAL BIG MAN TO GO AFTER A GIRL NOT EVEN HALF YOU SIZE!" Corbin was seething as Dean continued to kick the seat and spew curses at him. "WHY DON'T YOU TAKE ME ON, YOU FUCKING BASTARD?!" Corbin had had all he was going to take from this human.

"PULL OVER!", Corbin growled. "STRING HIM UP AND GAG HIM!" The car pulled over to the side of the road and the to males in the front went around to the back and opened the hatch. Two feet came flying from the darkness of the cargo area and slammed into one the male's chest. He went flying backwards into the dirt. The other male punched Dean hard in the face and shoved him over onto his stomach and grabbed his feet, pulling them up toward his ass. He tied Dean's ankles to his wrists. The other man recovered quickly and tied a bandana (a little too tightly) over Dean's mouth.

"That outta hold ya!", one male chuckled. They shoved him back into the cargo area and slammed the hatch back down. They hopped back into the front and the driver sped off again. Dean struggled and shouted muffled curses, but he knew that he was stuck but good this time. At first, he thought about how uncomfortable this ride was gonna be. It was a long ride back to Texas. But, then he heard Terra crying and Corbin fumbling with his pants and completely forgot about his own discomfort.

"AH!", Corbin cooed as he lowered his zipper. "Quiet at last. Now what should I do with you, Pet?" He pulled her face off the seat and brought it up to meet his. He opened his mouth and flashed his sharp fangs at her. He lowered his open mouth to her jaw, like he was going to bite her, but instead he raked the tips of his teeth over her skin. She cringed and pushed against him. "I have so missed the scent of your fear, Terra!" He breathed deeply and shuddered in arousal. "And I also missed your tight cunt!"

"NOOOOO!", Terra squealed as he slammed her body down onto the long seat. Corbin knelt between her spread legs and started shredding her clothes. Terra had this sick feeling of deja vu. This couldn't be happening again. Please not again. Corbin laid down between her legs, not even bothering to pull his jeans down. His belt buckle dug painfully into her inner thigh.

"I know you missed this", the Beast whispered in her ear just before he drove himself into her. Terra gritted her teeth at his intrusion. She didn't want to scream, but in the end, the pain won out. A heart wrenching scream poured out of her mouth, followed by a horrible wail. The Beast grunted as he slammed into her. Over and over again.

Dean was seething, being just a few inches away from Terra and unable to help her. All he could do was lay there and listen to her being brutalized. Tears ran down his cheeks as she screamed. He thought about trying to let his mind wonder away from what was happening, but he refused to let her suffer alone.

He would suffer right along with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam laid there on the cold concrete floor for hours, just staring off into space. He had lost the two people that he cared about most in the whole world and he didn't know if he'd ever get them back. The pain in his heart was like a knife in the chest, twisting deeper and deeper every second they were gone. Soon there would be nothing there but an ugly, seeping hole that could never be filled. Oh, sure. He could plug it up for a while with revenge, but nothing would be able to fill the emptiness that would always be there. He had many holes in his heart from all the friends and family that had been lost over the years. But, this would leave nothing left. His heart would be gone.

"I can't let this happen!", Sam growled at himself. He stood up and ran his hands through his hair. He ran to the library and dug through the werewolf lore looking for anything that might help get Dean and Terra back and end Corbin once and for all. It seemed that he read the same text 12 times and found nothing. He moved on to the internet and hit the same dead end. He sat in front of the damn computer screen for 10 hours straight. His eyes hurt and his head ached terribly.

Then a crazy thought came to him. Why not fight fire with fire? He ran back to his room and grabbed his phone, dialing the last known number that Sam had for him. He held the phone to his ear, praying to GOD that it was still a good number. Finally a familiar voice answered with a friendly hello.

"Hey Garth", Sam said quietly. "I need you're help, brother".


	22. Chapter 22

**Final chapter y'all! Also the longest.**

Sam parked the Impala on that same dirt road in the woods as before. He stuck a silver dagger in his right boot, but took no other weapons. He knew that they would just take them from him, so there wasn't a point in taking them. He walked through the deep woods until he reached the clearing. Corbin stood in front of the giant stone slab clad only in his black jeans. Terra was being held by an older female next to him, dressed in the same type of white cotton dress as the last time she was here. Her hands were bound in front of her and her head was down cast. She was panting hard and covered with sweat.

"TERRA?!", Sam shouted. The look in her eyes when she raised her head chilled Sam to the bone. Terra glared at him with gleaming yellow eyes that were empty of any humanity. She pulled her lips back, baring her sharp fangs at him. The snarl that erupted from her throat was inhuman. She tried to charge at him, but the female werewolf held her back. Corbin chuckled at the look of horror on Sam's face. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!", Sam screamed. Corbin let out a loud belly laugh as he stroked Terra's cheek. She instantly calmed, closed her eyes, and leaned into the caress.

"I've done nothing", the Beast said. "Her heat has started and she is unable to control her animal instincts. She will do whatever I tell her to do". He looked down at her and a rumble sounded deep in his chest. Terra dropped down on all fours, rubbed the side of her face on his leg, and whimpered. Sam was mortified at the sight before him. "You see?", Corbin purred. "She knows who her Alpha is". He sneered down at her like she was something he scrapped off his shoe. He liked her much better when she fought. It turned him on. But he knew how much this was tearing Sam apart and that was total bliss. Sam looked away. He couldn't watch this monster force Terra to humiliate herself.

"WHERE'S MY BROTHER?!", Sam bellowed, still staring at the ground. His hands were balled into fists and he was trembling with pent up rage. Corbin smirked up at him and moved away from Terra. Terra started panting and making noises of distress. The female next her grabbed Terra's arm and jerked her back to her feet. Corbin moved around to the other side of the stone and bent over. When he stood back up, he was holding Dean's limp body by the arm. Corbin dragged him around to the front and dropped him on the ground. Sam was about to run to his brother when he heard growling and snarling behind him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sam", Corbin growled. "Or you AND your brother become dinner. My boys got a little rough with poor Dean, I'm afraid. But, seeing as how you murdered their pack mates, I couldn't be too angry with them". The angry growls grew louder as Corbin spoke. "Easy boys", Corbin said with an obvious grin. "Now, what do you say we get down to business?", Corbin said happily as he clapped his hands together. "You'll need to be on your knees for this part, Sam". Sam was pushed down to the ground before he had a chance to even think. One male walked over to Dean and lifted his head up by the hair and stuck a knife under his chin.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", Sam bellowed.

"No worries, Sam!", Corbin said. "He's there to make sure you don't do anything stupid". Corbin turned to the female and jerked his head toward the stone and she pulled Terra toward it. She pushed Terra onto it and stood at the head of the stone. As before, Corbin stood at the foot of the stone ready to climb onto it. "TONIGHT ON THIS MOST SACRED OF NIGHTS, OUR BELOVED MOTHER IS READY TO RECEIVE MY SEED TO CREATE NEW LIFE!" The other werewolves began to howl as Corbin began to climb up on the stone slab.

Terra was writhing and whimpering like she was in pain. If she could speak, she would tell you that she was. Her body felt as if it was on fire inside. She desperately needed something, but she had no idea what it was. She couldn't think, she could only feel. Feel the animal clawing at the inside of her skull, trying to get out. As soon as Corbin touched her foot, the burning went away and the animal in her head went quiet. Only one word came to her completely wild mind. 'ALPHA'.

Corbin grabbed her bound wrists and drew them up over her head where the female grabbed them and held them down on the stone. Corbin rumbled in his chest again and Terra whined. He moved the hair that was in her face and she bared her teeth at him. The Beast roared in her face and she whimpered. She rubbed her face against him, anywhere that she could reach. He chuffed at her and she relaxed again. He reached down and pulled up the hem of her dress and tore through her panties. Terra panted in anticipation. He sat up and began to unbuckle his belt. At that moment, there were several howling voices coming from the trees.

Seconds later, 10 male werewolves burst from the trees and ran toward the center of the clearing. Corbin leaped from the stone and roared with anger. Terra wailed out the loss of her Alpha, curling into a tight ball. The two males from Corbin's pack abandoned the Winchesters and took off toward the unknown werewolf invaders. The female took off in the other direction, not wanting any part of this. Sam jumped to his feet and ran to his brother who was starting to come around.

It didn't take Garth and his pack long to kill the two males and turn their attention to Corbin. He was a different story altogether. He threw the werewolves around like they were ragdolls. But they were relentless. They attacked from behind, jumping back when he would turn to face them. They had to give Sam time to do what he had to do. Then they could take him down.

"Come on Dean", Sam breathed. "You're gonna have to help me!" He pulled Dean to his feet and ran to the stone slab. "Grab her wrists and hold them over her head!" Dean grabbed her arms and Terra lunged at him. Sam pushed her down by the shoulders and climbed up onto the stone to straddle her legs. "TERRA! IT'S ME! IT'S SAM!" Terra only had one thought as she struggled under him. 'NOT ALPHA!' She continued to snarl and snap at Sam as he unbuckled his belt. Dean's eyes went wide as the realization hit him that Sam was really going to do it. Right here. Right now. "LOOK AWAY DEAN!" Dean looked down at his feet. He felt sick.

But not as sick as Sam felt. He couldn't believe he was really going to do this to her. But, what other choice did he have? The lore said that if Corbin was killed while they were still bound, Terra would die too. He wouldn't let that happen. He finally managed to get his pants undone and pull them down around his knees. But he was no where near hard enough to have sex. This situation was not the least bit arousing.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!", the Beast roared from behind Sam. Dean looked up and saw the werewolves doing their best to keep Corbin busy. Many of them, including Garth were covered in blood. He made the mistake of looking at his brother, who was furiously rubbing himself, trying to get an erection. Dean looked away and swallowed hard. He so did NOT need to see that!

"HURRY IT UP SAMMY!", Dean growled.

"I'M TRYING!", Sam yelled back. "I JUST CAN'T..." Jerking himself off wasn't working. So he closed his eyes and just used his hands to feel her body. He slid his hand under her dress and softly caressed her breasts. He tried to ignore her growls and snarls and just feel. It was working! He could feel the blood rushing to his crotch. He laid over her and turned her head to the side with his hand on her cheek so she wouldn't bite him. "I'm sorry Terra", Sam whispered in her ear. "I love you!" Sam pushed into her and she screeched in rage, trying to turn her head and rip his throat out.

He couldn't dwell on the fact that he was raping the woman he loved. Not if he wanted to be able to finish. He kept his eyes shut and imagined her in his arms kissing him deeply and touching him. He pictured them in his bed with her on top of him, riding him. She looked down into his eyes and smiled that innocent smile that he loved. He reached up and cupped both of her breasts as she moved. She moaned loudly as he rocked his hips up into her as she was coming down.

"Terra", Sam breathed into her ear. He rocked back and forth into her, kissing and sucking on her neck. He started to increase the speed of his thrusts, while still being as gentle as he could. He heard her softly moaning under him, but thought it was the Terra inside his head. She brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. Sam finally noticed the change and moved his hand off her cheek. "Terra?", Sam's voice trembled. When she turned her head and looked at him, she was that same sweet girl that he loved.

"Sam", Terra moaned out. Dean heard her and let go of her wrists and backed away from the stone. He quickly turned and ran toward the fighting. He didn't have any weapons, but he would do what he could to help. Terra threw her bound arms over Sam's head and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. "Don't stop, Sam. It feels so good!", Terra murmured when they came up for air. She had never experienced anything like this. When Corbin did this, all she felt was pain. Corbin was brutal and sadistic. His only enjoyment was her pain. But, with Sam it was different.

"OH GOD! TERRA", Sam groaned. "YOU FEEL SO GOOD!" Terra felt something building in her gut, like a coiled spring getting tighter and tighter. Her moans started to get louder and her muscles started to clench. Sam could feel her start to tense up under him. "CUM TERRA! CUM FOR ME!" She didn't understand what he meant, but it didn't matter. Something was coming. She could feel it and she couldn't hold it back anymore. That coiled spring in her belly let loose and she exploded in pleasure. Her orgasm sent Sam over the edge and he came hard. They both screamed out together, not caring in the least who heard it.

Sam laid over Terra resting his head on her shoulder, while they both panted. He pulled her wrists from around his head and worked at untying the ropes. When she was free, Sam sat up, pulling her up with him into a sitting position. He looked over at the group of werewolves and one Winchester still struggling to take down the Beast. Four members of Garth's pack lay dead around them and three others were seriously wounded. It would take some time for them to heal. That left Dean, Garth and two other werewolves to fight the monster.

As he watched, Garth leaped onto Corbin's back and sank his fangs into the back of his neck. Corbin roared and grabbed Garth by the ankle and flung him at the other two werewolves. Leaving Dean standing there all alone. Sam hiked his pants up and grabbed the blade from out of his boot. He jumped from the stone just as Corbin lunged at Dean. Corbin knocked Dean backwards, landing on top of him and wrapping his hands around the hunter's throat.

"NOW YOU DIE, HUMAN!", the monster growled in Dean's face. He squeezed and Dean's face turned red as his air was cut off. Sam saw the Beast crouching on top of his brother and he ran with the blade held high over his head. He screamed in rage as he drove the dagger through Corbin's back and into his heart. Corbin wheezed and slumped on top of the older brother. Dean gasped and coughed, as the air came rushing back into his lungs. Sam pulled and Dean shoved at the massive body, eventually flipping him over and off of Dean.

"Thanks Sammy!", Dean panted. "Thought he had me there for a minute".

"NEVER!", Sam retorted. "We always look out for each other!" Dean clapped a hand on Sam's shoulder as they stood up. Sam approached Garth and the other werewolves and hugged each one, thanking them for their help. "I'm sorry about your pack mates, Garth. I never wanted anyone to get hurt. Garth sighed and looked up at Sam.

"It's OK Sam", Garth said. "We all knew the risk before we came". He looked at Dean and back at Sam again. "You helped us when we needed it. It was only right that we return the favor". The three other men were mending well and were already carrying their dead back to their vehicles, parked on the same dirt road where Sam parked the Impala. "You guys try to stay out of trouble, OK?"

"NOT POSSIBLE!", Dean grumbled with a grin. "Thanks again Garth! YOU ROCK!" Garth walked away with his fist held high above his head. Sam turned to see Terra sitting on the stone slab with her feet dangling over the edge. He walked over to her and stood between her legs and kissed her gently on the lips. He caressed her cheek and she leaned into his hand with her eyes closed. A soft rumble, almost a purr, emanated from her chest as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Take me home, Sam".

**THE END**


End file.
